


Колледж в Миннесоте

by fandom Severus Snape 2020 (Fandom_Severus_Snape)



Series: Fandom Severus Snape 2020 Спецквест [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Severus Snape, Explicit Language, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gang Rape, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, OOC, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, do not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:26:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Severus_Snape/pseuds/fandom%20Severus%20Snape%202020
Summary: Гарри живет в Штатах и после школы уезжает учиться в колледж.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Fandom Severus Snape 2020 Спецквест [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902310
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	Колледж в Миннесоте

**Author's Note:**

> Кинки:
> 
> \- боттом!Снейп  
> \- минет  
> \- спанкинг  
> \- групповое изнасилование
> 
> К тексту есть две командные иллюстрации: [Колледж в Миннесоте](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441270) и [Грешный Северус](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443130)

Учился Гарри так себе. Не сказать, что совсем уж плохо, но и звезд с неба в школе не хватал. Неудивительно, что дальнейшее образование в престижном колледже или университете ему не светило. 

— Пролоботрясничал! — сокрушался дядя, тряся дипломом Гарри над головой. — Все, плакала твоя повышенная стипендия! Ни в одно нормальное заведение теперь твою дурью башку не примут!

Рядом сидел притихший Дадли, двоюродный брат Гарри, и настороженно смотрел на отца. Его выпускные оценки были немногим лучше — за успеваемость сына мистера и миссис Дурсль бились многочисленные репетиторы, и Дадли никогда не переставали напоминать об этом. Так что теперь он старался вести себя как можно незаметнее, если это в принципе было возможно при его ширине и весе.

— Плакали мои мечты, что однажды вы станете нормальными людьми! — патетически причитал дядя Вернон, обессиленно плюхаясь на стул. — Что на старости лет нам с Петуньей будет на кого положиться...

Гарри и Дадли переглянулись. Начиналась главная часть дядиного спектакля, который за восемнадцать лет они выучили наизусть. Дадли закатил свои маленькие глазки, будто говоря: «Ну, вот началось. Сейчас встанет и уйдет в соседнюю комнату, хлопнув дверью.» Гарри набычился в ответ: «Ага, а перед этим назовет нас лентяями и неблагодарными свиньями.»

— Лентяи! Неблагодарные свиньи! Столько лет мы с Петуньей рвали жилы — и все ради вас... А вы!

Кузены одновременно потупились. Дадли испустил печальный вздох: он надеялся не попасть под горячую руку отца. К несчастью, сия горькая чаша не миновала и его. Тем временем финальный акт приближался к кульминации.

— Все, молодые люди! Все, говорю я вам! Пришло время самим нести ответственность за свою судьбу! Ибо мы с матерью не сможем оплатить вам обоим учебу в Калифорнийском университете. Придется вам самим бороться за место под солнцем!

Сказав эту недолгую, но пылкую речь, дядя встал, едва не опрокинув стул, и ушел в спальню. Хлопнула дверь, все вздрогнули. Из спальни раздалось невнятное бормотание диктора: дядя Вернон включил телевизор.

— И так каждый раз, — простонал Дадли и перевел страдальческий взгляд на тетю Петунью. — Ма, ну чего мы с Гарри такого сделали, а?

Гарри бросил осторожный взгляд на тетю, которая все это время сидела поджав губы, и поспешил ретироваться. 

***

К середине июля Гарри разослал документы во все университеты и колледжи, которые только пришли на ум. Чем конкретно он хотел заниматься в жизни, Гарри пока не знал. Диплом был слабой подсказкой: чуть более приличные оценки по математике и естественным предметам, чуть менее приличные — по языкам и литературе. Совсем отвратительные — по социологии и физкультуре. 

Гарри вздохнул. Дядя не раз стращал их с Дадли, что после школы они пойдут работать в пиццерию «У Дженкинса». Может, не так оно было и плохо?

В августе на имя Гарри пришло всего два ответных письма. Два колледжа соглашались зачислить его, разумеется, на коммерческой основе. Физико-технический колледж в Нью-Мексико и какой-то промышленный колледж в Миннесоте. Ни об одном из них Гарри не имел ни малейшего представления. Их единственное различие было в цене. Год обучения в Нью-Мексико стоил пятнадцать тысяч долларов, а в Миннесоте — семь тысяч. 

— Значит, поедешь в Миннесоту, — вынес вердикт дядя Вернон, ткнув пальцем в нужное письмо. — Так и быть, оплатим вам, охламонам, путевку в жизнь. В Миннесоте, конечно, прохладней, чем в Нью-Мексико. Ну и ладно — там до канадской границы рукой подать. Может, на лесоповале в Онтарио от тебя хоть какая-то польза будет...

К концу месяца Дадли уезжал в Северную Каролину изучать юриспруденцию и социологию. Его учеба стоила дороже, но Гарри не завидовал этому: на тот момент ему было без разницы, что изучать после школы — право или инженерное дело. 

Двадцать седьмого августа дядя повез Гарри и Дадли на вокзал. Все дорогу ехали молча. Лишь на платформе, когда Гарри затащил чемодан на подножку, дядя Вернон неловко обнял его и похлопал по плечу. 

— Учись хорошо, не позорь нас с теткой, — напутствовал он. — И это... не болей. 

Уже отъезжая от платформы, Гарри помахал ему из окна на прощание и пошел искать свое место.

*** 

Гарри представлял свой колледж отдаленным учебным заведением, но оказавшись на месте, понял, что ошибся. Это была самая настоящая дыра. Красивая мечта о старинном университете, где молодежь проводит лучшие годы жизни, тут же развеялась. Колледж Гарри выглядел, как большая невзрачная школа на окраине маленького города. Безликое здание, бледно-желтая краска снаружи; скучные, темно-коричневые панели и столы из ДСП — внутри. Студенческое общежитие было не лучше. Тесные комнаты, скрипящие кровати, запах сырости. Гарри не привык к роскоши, но даже по его меркам здесь было уныло.

Соседом по комнате оказался какой-то рыжий долговязый парень по имени Рон. Переодеваться и спать в одной комнате вместе незнакомцем было непривычно, но Гарри решил, что со временем привыкнет. 

В библиотеке первокурсникам выдали старые потрепанные книжки по техническим и инженерным дисциплинам. С первого сентября началась учеба. Большую часть дня Гарри просиживал на лекциях в безликих классах. Преподаватели были хорошими, но их предметы не увлекали Гарри. Учиться было сложно и скучно. По вечерам вместо того, чтобы корпеть над книжками, Гарри все бросал и шел гулять по окрестностям. С людьми, с которыми он ходил на занятия, подружиться тоже не удавалось, за исключением одного только Рона Уизли, в котором Гарри неожиданно нашел родственную душу. 

Проведя в колледже всего несколько дней, Гарри взвыл от мысли, что ему придется проторчать здесь целых четыре года. Из достопримечательностей тут были только зачуханный городок (еще более скучный, чем тот, в котором вырос Гарри) и смешанные леса в радиусе сорока миль. Смертная тоска. От чувства одиночества и какой-то подавленности, которое накатывало по вечерам, хотелось пойти и утопиться в одном из многочисленных в озер штата. Ещё никогда Гарри так не скучал по дому. 

***

Профессор Снейп оказался редкостной занозой в заднице. После первой же встречи с ним Гарри уверился, что провидение послало ему это испытание лишь для того, чтобы сделать жизнь в этом месте ещё более невыносимой. 

Северус Снейп читал в колледже курс общей, биоорганической и коллоидной химии. Это был странный мужик среднего возраста с жирными волосами и в ужасной вязаной жилетке. Он имел облик человека, безнадежно увлеченного своим предметом и погребеного заживо под научными трудами и диссертациями. Для химии это, наверное, было хорошо. Однако в жизни Снейп производил впечатление бездушного педанта, чьи лучшие чувства были поглощены преподавательской рутиной.

— Полагаю, раз вы приехали в этот колледж, — заявил он на первом занятии, — значит, намерены заниматься в жизни серьезными вещами — а не прожигать ее, как это делает большинство. Думаю, мне не стоит объяснять, что ваш профессионализм складывается из знаний и навыков, которыми вы владеете. Поэтому вам придется приложить немало усилий, чтобы получить по моему предмету приличные оценки. 

Снейп открыл журнал и принялся знакомиться с группой. 

— Хорошо, — сказал он, после того, как закончил, — не будем терять время. Как вы уже поняли, в этом полугодии мы изучаем раздел физической химии. Сегодняшняя тема «Основы количественного анализа». Я хочу, чтобы... 

Снейп ткнул пальцем в журнал, выбирая фамилию из списка.

— ... чтобы мистер Поттер вкратце рассказал нам, чему посвящена данная тема и написал основные формулы. 

Гарри медленно поднялся со своего места и окинул взглядом остальную группу. До сегодняшнего дня ни на одном из занятий преподаватель не начинал свой курс с проверки. Судя по лицам остальных студентов, те тоже были удивлены

— Вам нужно особое приглашение? Поторапливайтесь, у нас мало времени!

Спотыкаясь, Гарри нехотя поплелся к доске, пытаясь лихорадочно вспомнить что-нибудь из школьной программы. Он остановился у преподавательской кафедры и замер перед аудиторией, чувствуя себя очень глупо. 

— Так зачем же нам нужен количественный анализ, мистер Поттер?

Снейп смотрел насмешливо и безжалостно. Он заранее знал, что не дождется ответа, но все равно зачем-то пытал Гарри перед лицом всей группы. Глаза у него были черные, презрительно сощуренные. От этого холодного колючего взгляда Гарри захотелось нервно почесаться. 

— Не могу ответить, сэр, — еле слышно пробормотал он, покрываясь испариной от стыда. 

— Неужели? Очень плохо, мистер Поттер. Тогда напишите нам хотя бы основную формулу, с помощью которой мы будем производить расчеты. Даю вам шанс _улучшить мое впечатление о вас_. 

Гарри медленно взял мел и повернулся к доске, уже предвидя свой провал. Он точно помнил, что в формуле речь шла о массе, но чему она равнялась?..

Гарри неуверенно нарисовал букву «m» и поставил знак равенства. 

— Дальше? — нетерпеливо потребовал Снейп.

Гарри с силой надавил на аспидную поверхность, и у него из-под пальцев посыпалась белая пыль. 

— Я не помню. Сэр.

— Какая жалость. Кто-нибудь поможет мистеру Поттеру закончить мысль?

За спиной раздался шорох. Гарри обернулся. Какая-то девица с копной каштановых волос важно продефилировала к доске, бесцеремонно отобрала у Гарри мел и дописала в формуле недостающие символы. Затем отряхнула руки и, самодовольно задрав нос, проследовала обратно на место. Гарри испытал к ней внезапный приступ неприязни. Он понадеялся, что теперь Снейп, насмотревшись сполна на его позор, наконец оставит его в покое. 

Но тот не собирался его отпускать.

— Не забудьте потом поблагодарить мисс за помощь, — сказал он, усмехнувшись. — А теперь, подойдите к тому стенду на стене. Видите план для первого курса? Прочтите нам название первой темы и число. 

Гарри прочел.

— Прекрасно. А теперь скажите мне, Поттер. У вас не было плана?

— Был, сэр.

— Тогда быть может у вас не было учебников?

— Были... Сэр. 

— Что я слышу? В таком случае, я расцениваю вашу неготовность к уроку, как тунеядство. И намерен вас наказать, — Снейп взял ручку и поставил в журнале напротив фамилии Гарри жирное «F». — Можете садиться. Я крайне расстроен, что мы потеряли из-за вас столько времени.

Однако расстроенным Снейп не выглядел: Гарри мог поклясться, что увидел в глубине его черных глаз отблеск злорадного удовольствия. 

К облегчению остальной группы Снейп не стал тратить время на поиск новой жертвы и начал вести занятие. Несмотря на отталвающую внешность, он неожиданно оказался талантливым преподавателем. Говорил плавно, складно, доходчиво объяснял материал и решал задачи так увлеченно, будто собирал сложный пазл. Затаив дыхание, студенты следили за вычислениями на доске, как за интересной шахматной игрой. 

Единственным, кто слушал Снейпа без восторга, был Гарри. Настроение у него напрочь испортилось, в душе поселилась глухая обида. Несмотря на то что не было никаких видимых причин подозревать профессора в предвзятости, каким-то глубинным чувством Гарри понял: Снейп невзлюбил его с первого взгляда.

***

Полетели дни. У Гарри быстро накопился снежный ком несделанной домашней работы, которую надо было срочно разгребать, иначе та обещала обернуться катастрофой. Гарри только ел, спал, сидел на занятиях, а после — сражался с задачами, скрипя зубами и проклиная все на свете. Незаметно наступил конец сентября.

— Наконец-то! — восклицал Рон на завтраке. — Через пару дней посвят. Вот где оторвемся!

Ежегодная вечеринка, которую первые курсы устраивали в честь поступления в колледж, считалась неудавшейся, если кого-то не увозили за ночь на скорой. Не то чтобы Гарри был против алкоголя — он просто не видел ничего привлекательного в том, чтобы надираться в компании, из которой знал лишь несколько человек, да и то — поверхностно. 

— Я вообще-то не планировал идти...

— Да ты что! А как же вступление в братство? Станешь отщепенцем до конца курса! Нет, дружище, так нельзя. Посвят бывает раз в жизни! Пропустишь его — и все! Считай, в колледже не учился.

Гарри обреченно вздохнул. 

В пятницу вечером на нижнем этаже общежития началась обычная студенческая вакханалия. В учебном зале было темно, многолюдно и шумно. Грохотала музыка, сигаретный дым висел в воздухе плотной пеленой. Гарри подцепил себе бутылку с пивом, протиснулся между разгоряченных тел и уселся в углу, чувствуя себя очень неуютно. Все выглядело совсем не так, как в фильмах. Вечеринка была скучной, музыка — отстойной. Парни были наглые и агрессивные, девицы визгливые. У Гарри не возникло ни единого желания подойти к какой-нибудь из них и пригласить на танец. Он решил допить свое пиво и смыться с сомнительного мероприятия — чем быстрее, тем лучше. 

Гарри встал и начал осторожно пробираться по стенке на выход, обходя учебные столы, которые в тот день были уставлены алкоголем. Внезапно на него из темноты налетел здоровенный парень.

— Ой, братишка, извини, не заметил! — проорал он Гарри на ухо. 

— Да ничего, — буркнул тот и попытался обойти преграду.

— Э, слыш, ты не обижайся! Ты че, новенький? А, ну да, первак — вижу. Кстати, я Маркус. Маркус Флинт. С третьего курса. 

— Очень приятно. Я — Гарри, — они обменялись рукопожатиями. 

— Эй, Гарри, хочешь сыграть с нами? Про «паровозик» слыхал, не? Пошли, не пожалеешь! 

Гарри хотел было сказать, что ему надо идти, и попрощаться, но Маркус внезапно схватил его за плечо и потянул в другой конец зала. Просочившись через движущуюся человеческую массу, они оказались перед длинным столом, на котором в один ряд стояло несколько шотов и много бутылок вокруг. Маркус подтолкнул нового игрока вперед. 

— Парни, знакомьтесь, это Гарри! Он с нами!

Несколько голосов нестройно крикнули «Привет, Гарри!», кто-то хохотнул «Ох, сейчас начнется жара!». Один из парней взял бутылку с текилой и принялся разливать алкоголь. 

— Давай, Оливер, ты первый! — скомандовал Маркус, махнув кому-то из группы. К столу подошел высокий стройный парень с короткой стрижкой. Он взял первый шот и поднес его к губам. — Эй, парни, считаем, как быстро король бейсбола разгонит свой паровозик!

Старшекурсники начали горланить «Раз, два, три!..». Оливер быстро опрокинул в себя первый шот, затем — второй, затем сразу третий... На счете восемь он проглотил последнюю — восьмую порцию текилы, и вскинул руки в победном жесте под одобрительный рев остальных. Затем отошел (Гарри заметил, как заметно его повело) и ринулся в толпу танцующих. Вновь разлили текилу, и к столу подошел чернокожий парень по имени Блейз. Он опередил своего предшественника всего на полсчета и также получил свою порцию аплодисментов. 

— Пришло время посвятить первака в наше братство! — закричал Маркус. — Наливай, ребята!

Восемь шотов составили в ряд и наполнили выпивкой. Гарри взял первую стопку и поднес к лицу. В нос ударил крепкий запах спирта. Он никогда прежде не играл в подобные игры и сомневался, что хочет. Но показаться занудой в новой компании не хотелось еще больше. 

— Давай на счет «раз», — Гарри прижал стеклянный край к губам. — Раз! Два! Три!..

И он с бешеной скоростью опрокинул в себя все восемь шотов, даже не почувствовав вкуса. Он успел услышать, как у него над головой выкрикнули «Семь!». Затем последовали восторженные возгласы, и воспоминания резко оборвались. 

... Гарри видел сон, очень расплывчатый и мутный. Вспыхивали и гасли разноцветные огни. Звуки доносились как через вату. Вокруг что-то крутилось, менялось и проносилось так быстро, что Гарри не успевал разглядеть предметы. 

Следующим воспоминанием, которое всплыло в сознании, как поплавок над поверхностью воды, почему-то оказались прямоугольные квадратики тротуарной плитки, которые занимали собой все видимое пространство. Гарри с интересом разглядывал их. Он поражался тому, как ровно те были нарезаны и уложены в бетон. Он чихнул, дернув головой, и вскрикнул от боли. В ту же секунду картинка перевернулась, и предметы встали на место.

Гарри понял, что стоит на четвереньках на тротуаре и не утыкается лицом в землю лишь потому, что чьи-то заботливые руки крепко держат его за волосы. 

— О, кажись, пришел в себя, — сказал кто-то наверху. Гарри с трудом поднял голову. — Ты как, Гарри?

— Норм.. ль.. н, — его собственный голос прозвучал как будто со стороны. Улица вокруг него опасно кружила, танцевала и все норовила обрушиться на голову. Тело потяжелело на центнер и перестало слушаться. Гарри казалось, что он превратился в большую тряпичную куклу, из которой вынули все спицы. Кто были те ангелы-хранители, которые все это время удерживали его над землей и не давали упасть, Гарри не знал.

— Ладно, хватит ему на сегодня, — сжалился один из «ангелов». — Кто-нибудь знает, из какой он комнаты?

— Да с ним, кажись, этот рыжий живет...

— А-а, ну, тогда ясно. Пошли. 

И спасительные руки в очередной раз подняли Гарри над бренной землей и куда-то потащили. 

***

Такого ужасного пробуждения с Гарри еще не случалось — даже в тот раз, когда он отравился несвежим паштетом тетушки Мардж. 

Он чувствовал себя так, будто по нему проехались асфальтоукладчиком, а после забыли на целый день на палящем солнце. Голова гудела так, словно ее наполнили раскаленным свинцом, во рту было сухо и горько. Дневной свет, попавший на радужку глаза, причинял физическую боль. Где-то рядом скрипели металлические пружины, и этот ужасный душераздирающий скрежет усугублял и без того нечеловеческие страдания. Гарри обреченно застонал. 

— С пробуждением! — раздался оглушительный голос. — А я все жду, когда ты соизволишь проснуться!

Гарри нашарил рядом очки. Напялив их с третьего раза, он медленно открыл глаза. На соседней кровати сидел Рон и нетерпеливо подпрыгивал на матрасе, создавая тот самый омерзительный скрип. Вид у него был неуместно радостный. 

— Хочешь водички?

Он наполнил стакан из графина и протянул его Гарри. Тот припал к воде, как умирающий в пустыне. 

— Что... что произошло? — прохрипел он, вновь обретя способность говорить. 

Рон с готовностью наклонился вперед.

— Ой, старик, ну и натворил ты вчера! — сообщил он, сияя от счастья, но заметив недоумение у Гарри на лице, уселся поудобнее и принялся с воодушевлением рассказывать. — Ты вчера танцевал на столе и распевал песни «Нирваны»! Но это еще не все. К нам в двенадцатом часу пришел Снейп и приказал расходиться. Так ты его послал. 

— Я? Я послал Снейпа?..

— Ага. Он взбесился, как черт, и сказал, что назначает тебе месяц отработок. А ты ему говоришь: «Отсоси мне, придурок!». Прикинь, да? Все просто обоссались от смеха!

Услышав это, Гарри пожалел, что не умер ночью. Не было ни малейшей надежды, что Снейп простит ему это. Это был конец всему — его учебе и репутации. Крах надежд дяди Вернона. 

— Ты теперь герой! — как ни в чем ни бывало продолжал Рон. — Все только и говорят о том, что ты сделал.

— Какая радость, — проговорил неживой от ужаса Гарри и резюмировал:

— Мне пиздец.

— Ой, да ладно тебе. А чего он тебе сделает? Ну, максимум к декану отправит. Попросишь прощения — всего делов. 

Гарри застонал, как раненое животное, и накрылся подушкой. 

— Кстати, ты на обед собираешься? — Рона Уизли интересовали настолько житейские проблемы, что Гарри позавидовал. — Поторопись, а то он начнется через пятнадцать минут. Завтрак ты уже по-любому пропустил.

— Нет, спасибо. Я сегодня полежу. 

— Ну, как хочешь. Я тогда пошел. Отдыхай!

***

Появление Гарри в общем холле в понедельник утром произвело эффект разорвавшейся бомбы. Все присутствующие как по команде обернулись и принялись оглушительно свистеть и аплодировать. Кажется, Снейпа и впрямь здесь не любили.

— Поттер, красава! — какой-то старшекурсник на ходу хлопнул Гарри по плечу. Кажется, его фамилия была Джордан. — Нагнул старину Снейпа! 

Гарри кисло улыбнулся, стараясь раньше времени не поддаваться панике. 

Рон был прав: после злополучного посвята, Гарри теперь знала каждая собака. С ним здоровались, жали руку, заговаривали и звали на ланч. Правда стоило сказать, не все студенты были единодушны в своем порыве. Та самая девица с копной волос (ее звали Гермиона Грейнджер), презрительно отвернулась, когда Гарри с Роном сели неподалеку на лекции. 

— Шизанутая, — громким шепотом пояснил Рон. — Прикинь, она на посвяте весь вечер не пила ничего, кроме колы. Только ходила и нотации другим читала. Ханжа. 

К концу недели ажиотаж немного уменьшился. В пятницу у Гарри была химия. К тому времени он твердо решил подойти к Снейпу после занятия и извиниться. Но нехорошее предчувствие, которое поселилось у него в душе, подсказывало, что все не будет так просто. 

Урок начался с того, что Снейп стал проверять присутствующих. Дойдя до одной из фамилий, он хищно улыбнулся.

— Гарри Поттер, — вкрадчиво произнес он, и его глаза угрожающе заблестели. — _Наша новая знаменитость_.

Послышались смешки. Гарри ощутил, как сильно горят у него уши. Он сидел тише воды и молился, чтобы Снейп не решил отчитывать его прямо сейчас — перед всей группой. Но тот задумал отомстить Гарри иначе. Он бросил кипу бумаг на ближайший стол.

— Итак, я проверил ваши работы. Можете забрать их обратно. 

Студенты столпились у одной из парт и начали вытаскивать из стопки свои контрольные. С нехорошим предчувствием Гарри выудил свою работу из общей кучи и непонимающе нахмурился: та была перечеркнута, а внизу красным маркером было выведено «F». 

— Извините, сэр! А почему у меня стоит «неудовлетворительно»? Я просто не понимаю...

— Разве? — Снейп мстительно прищурился. — А по-моему, очевидно. Ваша работа списана. 

— Почему? — даже сознавая свою вину перед преподавателем, Гарри задохнулся от несправедливости. Он не думал, что месть Снейпа окажется такой мелочной. 

Тем временем тот подошел и вырвал лист бумаги у Гарри из рук.

— Ну вот, — зло сказал он, вчитываясь в рукописные строчки, — вы приводите в пример гликозидную и пептидную связь, говоря о ковалентных соединениях. Мы еще не проходили такой тип связей, так как курс биоорганической химии еще не начался. 

— Но ведь это правильный ответ! Я выписал это из пособия для подготовки к экзамену!

— Значит, вы _бездумно_ выписали это, даже не понимая, что это такое и о чем идет речь.

— Но я понимаю, о чем речь! — начал закипать Гарри. — Я проходил химию в школе! Я знаю, что такое гликозидная и пептидная связь!

— Ах, ну раз знаете — расскажите. Напишите формулы на доске!

Дрожа от возмущения, Гарри прошагал к доске и взял мел. Он плохо помнил органическую химию, но хотелось из чистого упрямства утереть Снейпу нос. Это был вопрос принципа. «Давай, соберись,» — приказал себе Гарри и постарался вспомнить структурную формулу, несмотря на то что злость застилала глаза. Он изобразил на доске кислород и дорисовал к нему две связи. Далее на черной поверхности появились два шестиугольника. Но как Гарри не пытался, он не мог вспомнить ни радикалов, ни расположения кислорода в шестичленном кольце. 

Снейп наблюдал за ним с кровожадным нетерпением шакала. 

— Неверно, — радостно сообщил он. — Это неуд, Поттер.

— Подождите, — процедил Гарри. Он стер в двух местах углы и вписал в шестиугольник букву «О». Понадеявшись на удачу, Гарри наугад расставил радикалы и осторожно посмотрел на Снейпа. Тот торжествовал. 

— Неуд, — сладко произнес он и посмотрел на Гарри с нескрываемым презрением.

Над головами студентов неожиданно взметнулась рука.

— Профессор Снейп, а можно ответить? Гликозидная связь как правило образована двумя моносахаридными остатками...

Наглой девице, которую Гарри мысленно окрестил «заучкой», не терпелось блеснуть знаниями.

— Я вас не спрашивал, Грейнджер! — рявкнул Снейп, и девица испуганно осеклась. Он вновь обернулся к Гарри. — Идите на место!

Чувствуя себя оплеванным и униженным, Гарри вернулся за парту.

— Пока что ваши знания — в отличие от выходок — не особо впечатляют, — желчно заключил Снейп. — Но я подожду. Такие, как вы, обычно не задерживаются надолго в этом месте. Вы явно ошиблись учебным заведением, Поттер. Вам нужно было поступать в колледж попроще — туда, где не нужно сильно напрягать мозги. Зато можно бездельничать и пьянствовать — такой образ жизни вам подходит больше. С таким отношением вам вряд ли удастся защитить семестровый реферат по моему предмету, — неожиданно закончил он. На его лице отразилась неумолимая решимость. 

Из всей этой отповеди Гарри отчетливо понял только две вещи: что Снейп однозначно вынес ему приговор, и что пьяная выходка оскорбила его куда сильнее, чем это можно было представить. 

***

Все именно так и получилось. Незаметно закончилась осень, и наступил декабрь. 

Гарри вел войну со Снейпом: учился изо всех сил, но никогда не получал ничего выше «C». Семестровый реферат он написал одним из первых. Разумеется, Снейп его забраковал. Гарри взял в библиотеке еще пару учебников, переписал несколько пунктов и снова сдал реферат на проверку. Результат оказался тем же. Снейп вернул просто работу, даже не объяснив, в чем заключалась ошибка.

Тем временем декабрь подходил к концу. Приближалась сессия. Нужно было сдавать долги по другим предметам. Голова кипела, как медный чайник — Гарри чувствовал себя ужасно уставшим, но не мог сделать перерыв. Реферат нужно было сдать до Рождества. Двадцать четвертого января студенты уезжали домой. 

Сроки страшно поджимали. Когда у Гарри осталось всего два дня, он решил поступиться со своей гордостью.

— Сэр, а вы не могли бы объяснить, почему мой реферат не может быть зачтен?

Гарри дождался, пока остальные студенты покинут аудиторию и замер возле преподавательского стола. 

Снейп стер мокрой тряпкой последнее уравнение и скучающе обернулся.

— Вы не понимаете концепцию реферата, — надменно пояснил он, сложив руки на груди. — Это вам не конспект, написанный на коленке. Вы должны раскрыть тему, привести доказательства. Ваша работа написана ужасно косноязычно и непоследовательно. 

— Значит, мне нужно всего лишь грамотно его оформить?

— Всего лишь? Это значит, переписать двадцать страниц текста. Да, пожалуй, — неожиданно Снейп улыбнулся — сперва почти мягко, но затем кривые зубы блеснули в торжествующем оскале. — Только вряд ли вы успеете.

— Понедельник — последний учебный день, — холодно напомнил Гарри. Чтобы не поддаться порыву злости, он избегал смотреть Снейпу в лицо. Тот стоял так близко, что Гарри видел недобритую щетину у него на шее и возле уха, которую Снейп не заметил в зеркале. 

— Как знаете. Но если ваша работа будет снова выполнена некорректно, я ничем не смогу вам помочь. 

— Тогда до понедельника... сэр, — процедил Гарри и ушел. 

Его состояние было близко к отчаянию, но взяв себя в руки, он не позволил себе раскиснуть. Ситуация была критическая. Тут требовалась компетентная помощь.

Обнаружив Гарри за дверью своей комнаты, Гермиона Грейнджер была удивлена.

— Слушай, тут такое дело... В общем ты не могла бы мне помочь? — начал он, неловко топчась на месте. 

Гермиона откусила яблоко и подозрительно уставилась на незваного гостя. Гарри испугался, что она откажется. Но та, немного помедлив, сказала:

— Ладно, заходи.

— Спасибо, — Гарри обрадовался. — Я хотел узнать, сколько ты возьмешь за то, чтобы найти ошибки в моем семестровом реферате по химии?

— В смысле «сколько»?

— Ну, в смысле, сколько баксов? 

Гермиона нахмурилась.

— Не говори ерунды. Неси свой реферат. Я посмотрю. 

Вечером состоялся мозговой штурм. 

— Вот смотри, — говорила Гермиона, — вот здесь ты приводишь в доказательство задачу. Потом пишешь вывод, и снова приводишь доказательство. Не нужно так делать. Сгруппируй все примеры в одном пункте. 

Гарри кивал и делал так, как она говорила. Вообще Гермиона оказалась отличной девчонкой — вовсе не надменной зазнайкой, которой ее представляли. Она с радостью подсказывала, и к концу вечера Гарри был готов плакать от счастья — помощь оказалась неоценимой. 

Субботу Гарри провел за писаниной. А в воскресенье скрепил бумаги степлером и решил, что отнесет Снейпу работу прямо сейчас. 

Сделать это было несложно. Большинство преподавателей были приезжими. Снимать квартиру в городе удавалось немногим, и потому сотрудникам предоставляли жилье. Снейп проживал на территории колледжа. 

Завернувшись в шарф и весело насвистывая, Гарри сбежал по ступенькам своего общежития и направился в корпус для преподавателей. Ремонт здесь был заметно лучше, да и помещения были просторней. Гарри долго слонялся по этажам, читая таблички на комнатах, пока наконец-то не отыскал апартаменты Снейпа. Прежде, чем постучать, он прислушался: из-за двери доносились голоса, один из них был женским. Кажется, к Снейпу зашла другая преподавательница или студентка. Что ж, это было даже к лучшему — Гарри быстро занесет реферат и исчезнет с глаз долой. Для приличия он негромко постучался и, не дождавшись ответа, повернул ручку. Как он и предполагал, было не заперто, и Гарри беспрепятственно вошел. 

Каково же было его удивление, когда в прихожей его встретила девица, которая выглядела... Ну, очень колоритно. 

Не то, чтобы Гарри имел в своей жизни дело с проститутками. Просто прикид незнакомки кричал о ее занятии так явно, что ни у кого не оставалось сомнений, кто эта девушка и _зачем_ она здесь. Сгоревшие пергидрольные волосы, жирно подведенные черным карандашом глаза, коралловая помада, трикотажное платье — настолько короткое, что Гарри смог увидеть резинки чулков. Она манерно жевала жвачку, что окончательно завершало известный, почти что фольклорный образ. 

— Привет, красавчик, — скучающе протянула она, увидев Гарри, и принялась натягивать высокие сапоги. — Ты к этому чмошнику? 

Не успел Гарри, поинтересоваться, кого она имела в виду, как из соседней комнаты через открытую дверь донеслось разъяренное:

— Ну, и пошла ты!

Девица выпрямилась и, закатив глаза, пробормотала что-то вроде: «Мудак». 

— Оставь деньги, стерва!

Из комнаты вылетел пожелтевший от бешенства Снейп со спущенными штанами. Гарри опустил глаза и увидел, что тот держит в руках... свой невозбужденный член. Внутри у него похолодело. Увидев студента, Снейп на мгновение замер, а затем резко отвернулся и начал лихорадочно одеваться. Проститутка вытащила из лифчика мятого Эндрю Джексона и перепрятала в нагрудный карман кожаной дубленки. 

— Вот еще! — презрительно цокнула языком она. — Я в эти ебеня полтора часа добиралась. Твои проблемы с хером — не моя вина. 

— Сука! — выплюнул в бессильной злобе Снейп, одергивая свою ужасную клетчатую жилетку. 

— Козел.

Девица невозмутимо взяла сумочку и вышла за дверь.

— Чао, красавчик, — улыбнулась она Гарри и зацокала каблуками по кафелю. 

Тот остался в маленькой прихожей наедине со Снейпом. Обмирая от страха, Гарри вжался в нишу под вешалками, держа перед собой реферат, как последнюю защиту перед яростью Снейпа. Он ни на мгновение не сомневался, что тот его убьет — просто размажет по стенке. А если Гарри удастся остаться в живых, то, ясен хрен, у него уже не будет никакой жизни в этом колледже...

Снейп отчего-то медлил с расправой. В апартаментах стояла звенящая тишина. На какой-то из стен издевательски тикали часы. Снейп отработанным движением зачесал назад растрепавшиеся сальные волосы и прислонился к косяку. 

— Мои поздравления, Поттер, — сказал он бесцветно, — можете бежать и рассказывать всем, что я импотент. Ваше полное право. 

Гарри опасливо вышел из укрытия среди курток и плащей и отряхнулся от несуществующей пыли. 

— Больно надо, — насупился он. — Ничего я не собираюсь никому рассказывать. 

Вместо ответа Снейп развернулся и ушел обратно в комнату. Несколько мгновений Гарри переминался с ноги на ногу, не зная, как себя повести. Затем вспомнил, зачем пришел, и, набравшись храбрости, засеменил вслед за Снейпом. Он оказался в скромной маленькой спальне. Снейп сидел на узкой кровати, закрыв лицо руками. Рядом на тумбочке валялись рассыпанные голубые таблетки. 

— Я вам это... реферат принес, сэр, — робко сказал Гарри.

— Оставьте на столе. 

Снейп даже не поднял головы. Он выглядел таким убитым, что у Гарри защемило сердце от жалости. Он не думал, что неудача в постели окажется для Снейпа такой болезненной. Мысль о том, что ничто человеческое тому не чуждо, придала смелости. Захотелось как-то его поддержать. 

— Ой, да ладно вам, с кем не бывает. Ну, подумаешь, не встал. Если хотите знать, у меня бы на нее тоже не встал! Друг моего кузена, Полкисс, вообще рассказывал, что такое у многих бывает. Перенервничал и все — как ни пытайся, все равно не мог поднимется! Словом...

— Поттер.

Снейп оторвал руки от лица и поднял на Гарри воспаленные усталые глаза. 

— Да, сэр?

— Остановите свой фонтан. Я не нуждаюсь в вашем сочувствии. 

Он встал и, подойдя к окну, принялся смотреть, как падает снег. Гарри неловко замер у него за спиной. 

— Я тогда это... пойду? — спросил он. Гарри понадеялся, что Снейп как-нибудь переживет поражение и придет в норму. Он замер, в ожидании ответа. Но вместо разрешения идти, Снейп неожиданно сказал:

— Чаю хотите?

***

Гарри сидел на кухне у Северуса Снейпа. Близился вечер, за окном сгущались сумерки. Под старым желтым абажуром с бахромой горела лампа накаливания. Чай был настолько крепким, что язык немел от горечи. 

Они разговаривали о всяких пустяках: о погоде в этих местах, о колледже, о планах Гарри на будущее. Снейп, оказывается, родился и вырос в Канзасе, но по дому не скучал и не хотел туда вернуться. Гарри не удалось вытянуть из него никаких подробностей о его семье, друзьях или личной жизни. То ли работа и вправду была его жизнью, то ли он просто не хотел рассказывать некоторые вещи. Снейп был немногословен, скрытен и осторожен. Атмосфера была слегка напряженной. Гарри болтал ногой под стулом и чувствовал себя неуютно. Потому втайне обрадовался, когда Снейп наконец-то сказал:

— Думаю, вам пора.

Гарри с готовностью вскочил, поблагодарил за чай и начал одеваться. Впрочем задержался в дверях и из вежливости добавил:

— Если вдруг захотите о чем-то поговорить — ну, о чем угодно, — зовите меня, сэр. Я всегда свободен. 

Снейп, кажется, был удивлен. Смерив Гарри оценивающим взглядом, он криво усмехнулся и произнес:

— Это вряд ли. Но спасибо.

***

Через пару дней Гарри уехал домой. Рождество прошло в семейном кругу, с пуншем и жареным гусем. За несколько месяцев в Северной Каролине Дадли схуднул без теткиных харчей фунтов на двадцать и заметно похорошел. Гарри ощутил, что за эти месяцы страшно соскучился по дому. Он только и делал, что отсыпался, гулял со школьными друзьями и ничего не учил. На второй день после Рождества он даже пошел на свидание с бывшей одноклассницей.

— Как жаль, что ты скоро уедешь, — сказала она. — Мы отлично провели время. 

Гарри обещал ей писать и в тот момент верил, что так и будет. 

Каникулы пролетели быстро — за это время Гарри даже не успел до конца разобрать чемодан. 

— Ничего, — сказал дядя, — семестр пролетит — оглянуться не успеешь. Летом поедем в Сан-Диего. 

По возвращении в колледж Гарри показалось, что Рождество сюда даже не заглядывало. У главного входа одиноко стояла пожелтевшая осыпающаяся ель, на стенах висели дешевые бумажные гирлянды. Было сложно даже представить, что кто-то мог остаться здесь на праздники по собственному желанию. Неожиданно, Гарри вспомнил о Снейпе. Дома он про него и думать забыл — про него и его эректильные проблемы. Интересно, что профессор делал все эти дни? 

В первые дни нового семестра Гарри получил табель успеваемости и увидел, что по химии у него стоит зачет. Снейп вернул его реферат на ближайшем занятии.

— Забирайте. 

Гарри взял свою работу и открыл последнюю страницу. Внизу стояла подпись и оценка — «B с плюсом». Он облегченно выдохнул. 

— Спасибо, сэр. 

— Не за что. Постарайтесь в следующий раз не затягивать со сдачей.

Гарри кивнул и принялся запихивать реферат в сумку. Среди учебников он случайно обнаружил запечатанную упаковку шоколадных ирисок, которые остались у него еще с Рождества. Гарри планировал съесть их после уроков, но в голову пришла мысль получше. Он неуверенно вытащил ириски из сумки и трясущейся рукой положил их Снейпу на стол.

— С прошедшими праздниками, сэр, — сбивчиво пробормотал он и тут же пожалел о своем решении. Снейп посмотрел на него изумленно и подозрительно. Возможно, ему показалось, что Гарри подлизывается. 

— И вас, Поттер, — отчеканил он. По его тону стало ясно: подобные жесты неуместны. Загоревшись от стыда, Гарри поспешил ретироваться.

— До свидания, — закрывая за собой дверь, он краем глаза увидел, как Снейп быстро спрятал ириски в стол. 

***

— Поттер, что опять за ерунда?!

Гарри остался после урока «на пару слов». Снейп с отвращением шлепнул перед ним его контрольную, которая была исчеркана красным маркером, и рассерженно на него воззрился. 

— И это называется «взялись за голову»? Да вашей работой подтереться стыдно!

В новом семестре химия продолжала оставаться сложным и непонятным предметом. В органическом разделе началось изучение электронных эффектов, и Гарри погряз в «неудах». 

— Я не разобрался в теме, сэр, — промямлил он, стараясь не смотреть на листок бумаги, который кровоточил злыми алыми линиями. 

— Раз не разобрались, почему не подошли после занятия, почему не спросили?

Гарри опешил и ляпнул:

— А разве можно было?

Снейп посмотрел на него, как на идиота. 

— Какой же вы лентяй, Поттер, — сказал он со вздохом и добавил:

— Идемте.

Он поманил Гарри за собой в подсобку, и тот поплелся следом. Здесь у Снейпа был маленький импровизированный кабинет. На полках стояли реактивы, мензурки, спиртовки и защитные маски. У одной из стен стоял стол, заваленный бумагами, а над ним висели книжные полки. 

— Вот, возьмите, — Снейп снял сверху потрепанную тонкую книжку. — Это хорошее пособие. Я когда-то сам по нему учился.

Гарри с интересом повертел учебник в руках.

— Обращайтесь с ним бережно. Сейчас второго такого уже не найти. А лучше отксерокопируйте себе нужную тему и занесите мне книгу на днях. 

— Конечно, сэр, — ответил Гарри, пораженный такой неслыханной щедростью. — А когда мне лучше занести ее вам?

Снейп пожал плечами.

— Чем раньше, тем лучше.

***

Не желая злоупотреблять чужим великодушием, Гарри вернулся на кафедру на следующий день, но кабинет химии оказался заперт. Он подождал некоторое время, затем направился в лаборантскую. 

— Не подскажете, где мне найти профессора Снейпа?

Девушка с крашенными волосами цвета бордо оторвалась от своего журнала и равнодушно поглядела на Гарри. 

— Его сейчас нет на кафедре. 

— А не знаете, когда он будет?

— Нет. Он сегодня закончил пораньше, кажется, сказал, что плохо себя чувствует. 

Значит, Снейп вернулся к себе в квартиру — где еще он мог быть? Гарри направился туда. Он долго стучал, но никто не открывал. Снейпа очевидно не было дома. Вдруг у Гарри родилась идея. Он присел на корточки и приподнял коврик. Увиденное заставило его рассмеяться: под половиком обнаружился заржавевший запасной ключ. Не веря в свою удачу, Гарри вставил его в замок и повернул. Его план заключался в том, чтобы оставить учебник в прихожей вместе с запиской и уйти. Но оказавшись в квартире, Гарри почему-то почувствовал непреодолимое желание зайти в спальню. Он разулся, чтобы не наследить, прошел в комнату и едва не вскрикнул от неожиданности. 

Снейп был дома. Он полулежал на своей постели, брюки у него были стянуты до колен. Сам он сжимал в кулаке пунцовый, увеличенный в размере член. Снейп был бледен, лицо покрывала испарина.

— Неужели не ясно, что если я не открываю, это значит, что я хочу побыть один? — произнес он с таким убийственным спокойствием, что волоски у Гарри на коже встали дыбом. 

Следовало рассыпаться в извинениях и исчезнуть, но вместо этого Гарри с неуместным удивлением ляпнул:

— О, так у вас... стоит.

Пожалуй, это было самое идиотское умозаключение, которое он делал в своей жизни. Гарри поспешно захлопнул рот, чтобы еще, не дай бог, не поздравить Снейпа. «Что ты несешь, придурок!» — раздался вопль у него в голове. — Беги, пока не отхватил леща, идиот!" Покорясь внутреннему приказу, Гарри ринулся к двери, но Снейп неожиданно крикнул:

— Стоять!

Гарри с несчастным видом застыл на месте.

— Поттер, — негромко сказал Снейп и слизнул над губой каплю пота, — вы не могли бы задрать рубашку?

— Что? — опешил Гарри.

— Задрать вашу рубашку. 

Загипнотизированный приказом, Гарри подчинился. Он снял куртку и свитер и медленно поднял подол клетчатой рубашки, демонстрируя маленькие соски и худую по-детски безволосую грудь. Увидев ее, Снейп сделал худшее, что мог в этой ситуации: начал дрочить. Он ощупывал взглядом тело Гарри и быстро двигал рукой. Его лицо пошло багровыми пятнами.

— Вы можете немного приспустить джинсы? — спросил он белыми губами через некоторое время.

— Хотите, чтобы я снял джинсы?..

— Нет-нет, просто немного приспустите их.

Гарри неуверенно взялся одной рукой за пояс и потянул его вниз.

— О, да. Чуть-чуть пониже. 

Гарри стянул еще, обнажая черную поросль лобковых волос. Снейп уставился на них и принялся бешено мастурбировать. Его дыхание сбилось, прядь черных волос прилипла ко лбу. В его комнате плохо топили, но отчего-то Гарри бросило в жар. Глядя, как напрягаются у Снейпа ноги, и как развратно поблескивает исчезающая в кулаке, влажная головка, Гарри почувствовал, что стремительно возбуждается. Ширинка набухла, члену стало тесно. Он несколько раз раздраженно дернул джинсы, пытаясь уменьшить неудобство. Как никогда в жизни захотелось кончить. 

В конце концов Снейп это заметил.

— Поттер, — проговорил он, задыхаясь. — У тебя стоит?

— Да, — изумленно отозвался Гарри, сдавливая рукой собственный член через ткань. 

— Хорошо, — сказал Снейп и вдруг всем телом скорчился как от боли. Ему на живот выплеснулась мутная струя. Через мгновение он расслабленно вытянул ноги и вытащил из-под подушки вафельное полотенце. Вытеревшись, он поднял глаза и встретился взглядом с Гарри. Несколько мгновений они молча смотрели друг на друга. А затем Гарри без единого слова оделся и вышел. 

***

Следующие пять дней Гарри старательно избегал Снейпа. Он обходил его кафедру за три версты и не появлялся в общей столовой.

— Ты че, перешел на бутербродную диету? — спросил Рон, увидев, как Гарри делает себе очередной сэндвич с ветчиной и хмуро жует его, сидя с ногами на кровати. 

Впрочем от отсутствия горячих ланчей Гарри не страдал — стоило ему вспомнить о случившемся в профессорской квартире, как аппетит пропадал сам собой. 

Как выяснилось, импотентом Снейп не был. Он был педиком, и Гарри не мог определиться, что по его мнению было хуже. Он чувствовал себя оскорбленным и использованным — пускай просто и бесхитростно, но тем не менее. Его даже посещала идея наябедничать на Снейпа в ректорат. Преподавателя, который дрочит на студентов, наверняка ожидали большие проблемы. Но с другой стороны, как бы Гарри объяснил, что делал у Снейпа в квартире? 

Вся эта история была противной и скользкой. Пытаясь не думать об этом, Гарри по три раза вчитывался в одну и ту же строку в учебнике. Но смысл постоянно ускользал, а в памяти всплывали сосредоточенно мастурбирующий Снейп, его свисающие яйца и липкий стыд на грани возбуждения от этого непристойного зрелища... 

На следующем занятии по химии ожидалась контрольная. Гарри готовился всю ночь. В шестом часу утра он прилег отдохнуть, чтобы через пару часов встать к первой паре... и проспал. 

В одиннадцать утра его разбудил Рон.

— Вставай немедленно! Тебя Снейп ищет!

— Что? Где? — Гарри вскочил, ничего не соображая, и, посмотрев на часы, завопил:

— Черт!

— Я говорю, беги живо! Он у меня полчаса выпытывал, почему тебя нет на занятии, сказал, чтобы ты срочно к нему зашел. Злой был, как дьявол! 

— Блядь, — выдавил Гарри, влезая в ботинки. Он понятия не имел, что скажет Снейпу, и как объяснит свое отсутствие. 

Наскоро умывшись и пригладив волосы, Гарри помчался в учебный корпус. Но ему не повезло: в классе сидела другая группа, у которой Снейп вел занятие. Гарри решил зайти попозже, когда тот освободится. Но вернувшись через полтора часа, он обнаружил, что дверь заперта. Гарри застонал. Пришлось тащиться в лаборантскую.

Во второй раз девушка с бордовыми волосами посмотрела на него подозрительно.

— Вы не подскажете, как давно ушел профессор Снейп?

— Минут десять назад. Вы что-то забыли в его классе?

— Нет-нет, мне нужно с ним поговорить. У вас случайно нет его телефона?

Гарри отстраненно смотрел, как лаборантка выуживает из стопки бумаг толстую синюю папку и начинает ее листать. 

— Вот, пожалуйста. 

Гарри торопливо переписал номер на клочок бумаги и, поблагодарив, побежал в главный холл к автомату. Несколько мучительно долгих секунд в трубке раздавались гудки. Затем резкий голос произнес:

— Да?

— Здравствуйте, профессор Снейп. Это Гарри Поттер. Вы хотели меня видеть. Я приходил сегодня два раза, но не застал вас на месте. 

Несколько мгновений на другом конце не было ни звука. Потом Снейп сказал:

— Я дома до вечера. Зайдите, — и бросил трубку. 

Гарри вышел на улицу и зябко поежился. Настроение было отвратительное. Меньше всего на свете ему хотелось, чтобы Снейп отчитывал его за прогул в _той самой_ квартире. Но выбора не было. 

Падал снег, светились окна преподавательского корпуса. Гарри скользил по ним взглядом, боясь разглядеть в одном из них худое лицо с крючковатым носом. Перед дверью Снейпа он остановился и долго ждал, собираясь с мыслями. Медлить было глупо и бессмысленно. Гарри постучал. 

На этот раз Снейп открыл довольно быстро. Еще более мрачный и хмурый, чем обычно, он молча пропустил Гарри внутрь и проводил на кухню. Это был дурной знак. Судя по всему, разговор предстоял долгий. 

— Садитесь, — приказал Снейп и, не спрашивая, хочет ли Гарри чаю, поставил перед ним наполненную чашку.

— Поттер, — хрипло начал он, садясь напротив. — Мы с вами взрослые люди, и думаю, сможем уладить это недоразумение самостоятельно. Должен признать, что несколько дней назад повел себя... непедагогично, и мои действия, должно быть, оставили у вас неприятное впечатление. 

Гарри подумал, что это было чертовски верное определение. Впечатление было что ни на есть неприятное. Но из вежливости сказал:

— Все нормально. Я понимаю. 

— Вы не пришли на занятие. И я подумал...

— Я проспал. Всю ночь готовился и не услышал будильник. 

Снейп кивнул, но похоже не поверил. Он закинул ногу на ногу и положил на колено сцепленные руки. 

— Как бы то ни было, я хотел извиниться. Конечно, вы и сами виноваты — пробрались в мою спальню без спроса... Но поверьте, я не хотел вас напугать или унизить. 

Гарри неопределенно пожал плечами. Повисло неловкое молчание. Все так же громко тикали часы, шумел старый холодильник. Снейп ждал ответа и теребил ветхую скатерть на столе. Им обоим было нечего сказать, и оба мучились от этого. Пауза становилась невыносимой. Чтобы как-то нарушить ее, Гарри громко помешал в чашке сахар и брякнул:

— И давно это у вас?

— Что? 

— Ну, влечение. К мужчинам. 

Гарри был уверен, что Снейп сочтет вопрос бестактным и не ответит. 

Но неожиданно тот криво усмехнулся и сказал:

— С рождения, полагаю.

***

Белый эмалированный чайник время от время издавал возмущенный пронзительный визг, и Снейп проворно вскакивал, чтобы налить Гарри очередную порцию чая. Он словно боялся, что если чашка опустеет хотя бы на минуту, Гарри не станет его слушать и уйдет. Шел второй час, как Снейп вываливал на него драматическую хронику своей жизни. Он рассказывал быстро, сбивчиво, будто спьяну, с готовностью хватаясь за редкие уточняющие вопросы, и все говорил, говорил, говорил... По нескончаемому потоку слов Гарри понял: Снейп безнадежно одинок. Все эти годы ему было просто некому рассказать о своих проблемах, и теперь, казалось, он хотел поведать Гарри все, что произошло с ним за последние полтора десятка лет. Гарри не мог отказать ему в этом желании, потому послушно пил из дешевой керамической кружки и старался не думать о том, до каких пределов мог растянуться его мочевой пузырь.

Как выяснилось, в молодости Снейп жил в Торонто, где вел весьма фривольную (по его собственным словам — распутную) жизнь. С переездом в большой город он сразу же примкнул к местному гомосексуальному сообществу и начал менять партнеров одного за другим. Снейп учился в университете, упивался свободой и ни в чем не знал нужды.

— ... Я был молод, глуп и напрочь лишен осторожности. Мне казалось, этот праздник жизни не закончится никогда...

Беспечные дни навсегда закончились для него в то утро, когда ему поставили диагноз. Приговор огласили короткой равнодушной фразой. _ВИЧ._ В те годы это означало только одно: недолгий путь до конечной точки. Снейп приготовился провести остаток лет в хосписе с обезображенным саркомой лицом. 

Два года прошли в глубочайшей депрессии. Снейп избегал солнца. Выработалась привычка ежедневно проверять кожу, развилась неврастения. В тот же период в медицине случился прорыв. На фармрынке появился первый антиретровирусный препарат — зидовудин. Конечно, он был несовершенен и ненадолго продлевал жизнь. Но Снейп увидел для себя проблеск надежды. Он принял решение начать все сначала: встал на биржу труда и вскоре получил приглашение в Монтану. 

— ... Мне предложили место простого учителя химии, и я цепко ухватился за эту возможность. В те годы я был как никогда уязвим. У меня не было денег. Мне было некуда пойти. Проповедники Церкви Перерождения сами нашли меня...

Оторванный от своих прежних связей, оставшись без друзей и родных Снейп попал в незнакомом штате в христианскую секту. 

— Я оказался их идеальным «клиентом». Гей, раздавленный страхом смерти. Для того, чтобы завлечь меня, им стоило лишь озвучить мои чувства. И я, как голодная собака, которую поманили костью, побежал за ними вслед...

Церковь Перерождения специализировалась на «перевоспитании» геев и лесбиянок. Заблудшим душам следовало отказаться от своей прежней, внушенной дьяволом страсти и «возродить» в себе способность любить противоположный пол. Снейп попался на эту удочку. Ему внушили, что раскаяние отвратит приближение болезни и подарит шанс на новую жизнь. Около года он был адептом церкви Перерождения, затем там случилось что-то дурное. 

На этом месте Снейп замолчал. Некоторое время он старательно разглаживал на скатерти мятые складки. Затем коротко выдохнул и скомкано закончил:

— ... Вот собственно и все. С того момента моя жизнь особенно не менялась. Я закончил докторантуру. Стал заниматься наукой. Какое-то время работал при институте. Проводил исследования. Но платили за это мало, а до грантов было далеко... Пришлось вернуться к преподаванию. И вот потому я здесь. 

Гарри сидел не шелохнувшись. Он боялся ненароком прервать этот приступ откровенности. Но Снейп молчал и, кажется, не собирался больше ничего говорить. Гарри осмелился задать вопрос.

— Прошло уже много лет, но вы так и не заболели, — осторожно заметил он. — Может быть, ваш диагноз был ошибочным?

— Нет, — ответил Снейп, зачесывая волосы. — Я подтверждал его много раз. По моим расчетам моя болезнь текла бы бессимптомно до девяносто седьмого года. Затем появились бы первые признаки СПИДа, после чего меня ждали только хоспис и смерть. Но, к счастью, в прошлом году противовирусная терапия вышла на новый уровень. Теперь я принимаю целый ряд препаратов, которые гарантируют мне жизнь на несколько, я бы даже сказал, десятков лет. 

— Но ведь это же... прекрасно. 

Снейп равнодушно пожал плечами. Теперь он был молчалив и неподвижен, как кукла, у которой кончился завод. Он задумчиво вертел в руках чашку, словно жалел о своем порыве и мечтал взять свои слова обратно. Гарри интуитивно почувствовал, что его скоро попросят удалиться. Потому решил удовлетворить любопытство напоследок. 

— А что случилось в Монтане? Почему вы покинули церковь Перерождения?

На мгновение у Снейпа между бровями залегла глубокая складка.

— Это глупая и довольно скучная история, — признался он. 

— Вы не расскажете?

— Нет, почему же, — Снейп неожиданно встал. — Не возражаете, если я закурю?

— Нет. Не знал, что вы курите.

— Бывает иногда. Просто, понимаете ли, я уже много лет не говорил о себе за раз столько слов.

Гарри понимающе улыбнулся. Снейп выудил из кухонного ящика красную, страшно мятую пачку «Пал Мал» и вытащил сигарету зубами. Чиркнула спичка, и по кухне заклубился сизый дым. 

— Я был далеко не единственным, кто пришел в церковь Перерождения от безысходности. По большей части это было собрание искалеченных и убогих. Геи, лесбиянки, транссексуалы, бывшие проститутки, старые одинокие женщины... Всех нас завлекали приманкой под названием «спасение». 

— У вас вымогали деньги?

— Что? Нет, вовсе нет. Да и не в этом было дело. Создатели церкви были искренне уверены, что таких людей, как я, можно было «исправить». Вся наша жизнь считалась ошибкой. Нам насаждали чувство вины, говорили, что во всех наших несчастьях виноват грех. И с этим сложно было поспорить, знаете ли. Ибо если моим грехом был незащищенный секс, то я несомненно прогневал Господа, — Снейп усмехнулся и выпустил изо рта струю дыма. 

— Наши наставники хотели, чтобы в конечном итоге мы создавали гетеросексуальные семьи, рожали детей. Некоторые «перерожденцы» всерьез верили, что «излечились». Но за годы существования церкви никто из них так и не начал встречаться с противоположным полом. Что касается меня, то я никогда не думал о семье как о счастье. Я просто хотел жить. Убедить меня в господнем милосердии оказалось несложно. Я стал усердно просить Всевышнего отвратить мою болезнь. 

Снейп бросил тлеющий окурок в раковину и вновь обернулся к Гарри. 

— Кто знает, быть может, со временем из меня получился бы порядочный христианин, если бы я продолжил кормиться религиозной чушью. Но я встретил Джо, и все мои благие намерения полетели к хренам... Джо был еще совсем зеленым юнцом, но прошлое у него было — мама не горюй. Заразился ВИЧ еще в школе. Отсидел за хранение наркотиков. Ни на какое нормальное будущее он не рассчитывал. Мы почувствовали друг к другу симпатию, которую, вероятно, испытывают два солдата-смертника или два преступника, осужденных на казнь. Я был одинок и ненавидел свою работу — моя жизнь была лишена всякой радости. Нетрудно догадаться, что вскоре я привязался к этому мальчику, и мы согрешили. Я легко ушел из церкви и увел его за собой, потому Джо сумел подарить мне то, чего не могла подарить ни одна религия мира. Обещание быть со мной до конца. Мы оба понимали, что не проживем долго... И потому решили держаться вместе. 

Снейп взял со стола блюдце из-под печенья, и Гарри заметил, как сильно трясутся у него руки. Было совершенно ясно, что сейчас Снейп рассказывал что-то очень личное. 

— Тогда мне казалось, что это было что-то настоящее, серьезное. Я обещал Джо, что буду помогать ему материально — столько, сколько смогу. Что сделаю все для того, чтобы он ни в чем не нуждался. Я планировал поменять работу — найти что-то менее нервное, чем преподавание в школе. Начал копить деньги, чтобы уехать в другое место. Мы протянули почти год. Когда же нам оставалось пара месяцев до переезда, Джо внезапно узнал, что его мать умирает от лейкемии. Я легко поверил в эту слезливую историю. То, что я никогда прежде не слышал ни о его матери, ни о его семье, меня не насторожило... Ну, а дальше вы и сами можете догадаться — он попросил денег на лечение. Старая песня. К тому моменту, я скопил какую-никакую сумму, чтобы перебраться в большой город, но внезапное несчастье Джо расстроило мои планы. Его горе казалось таким неподдельным... Я, разумеется, дал ему денег. Чтобы успокоить малейшие подозрения, он оставил адрес своей матери и обещал вернуться через неделю. Я ждал его месяц. Адрес, по которому якобы жила его мать, оказался липовым. Больше никаких зацепок у меня не было. Я долго не мог осознать произошедшее. Но когда осознал, просто собрал вещи и навсегда уехал оттуда первым же поездом. Вот собственно и вся история. 

Гарри внимательно следил за молью, которая порхала над абажуром, и боялся посмотреть Снейпу в глаза. Он почувствовал, что следует сказать что-то утешительное, но слова не желали выстраиваться в законченную фразу. 

— И вы ни разу не заподозрили, что с ним что-то не то? 

— С ним было сложно с самого начала. Я несколько раз ловил его на том, что он снова употребляет. Мы ругались, он просил прощения и обещал завязать. Тогда я верил в его чувства ко мне и на все закрывал глаза. За что, собственно, и поплатился.

— И насколько большую сумму он у вас украл?

— Дело не в деньгах. Было сложнее пережить предательство. Я ненадолго вообразил себя нормальным человеком, решил, что имею право на счастье... Этого следовало ожидать с самого начала.

— Но почему вы не пошли в полицию, не написали заявление на этого... подонка?

Услышав этот вопрос, Снейп иронично улыбнулся.

— Вы совсем не знаете жизни, мистер Поттер. Мир жесток по отношению к таким, как я. Я несу ответственность за все дурное, что со мной случается. В полиции надо мной посмеялись, если бы узнали, что деньги украл мой бывший любовник. Люди намеренно причиняют вред, таким, как я, когда узнают об их ориентации. Со временем к этому привыкаешь. Любой может ударить в спину. 

— Не любой! — неожиданно пылко возразил Гарри, кипя от возмущения. — Тот парень был просто сволочью! Он поступил с вами гадко, но знайте: не все на его месте поступили бы так. Я бы никогда не поступил так с вами. 

Снейп удивленно на него посмотрел. Их глаза впервые за долгое время встретились. Завороженный непроницаемой чернотой радужки, Гарри испуганно замер. Что-то показалось ему в этом взгляде слишком интимным и многозначительным. Он поспешно потупился. 

— Вы заслуживаете лучшего, сэр, — он ухватился за нить ускользающего разговора, чтобы скрыть волнение. Но Снейп не торопился отвечать. 

На его худых скулах появились багровые пятна. Гарри испугался, что ляпнул что-то не то и перешел черту. Он нервно заерзал на стуле, гадая, как исправить возможный промах.

— Я, наверное, злоупотребил вашим гостеприимством, — поспешно промямлил он, пытаясь вернуть расположение. — Мне, наверное, уже пора идти, да?

В эту секунду Гарри на глаза попалась моль, которая полчаса назад кружила над абажуром. Зловредное животное спланировало Снейпу на жилетку и собиралось нанести шерстяному изделию непоправимый ущерб. Гарри решил не допустить этого во что бы то ни стало. Он привстал со стула и потянулся к Снейпу. Одно быстрое движение — и осквернительница профессорского гардероба оказалась в кулаке. Гарри победно крякнул. Но Снейп истолковал его жест неверно. 

Он подался навстречу, и в мгновение ока его лицо оказалось в опасной близости от лица Гарри. Тот не успел даже пискнуть. Гарри глупо стоял с широко раскрытыми глазами и зажатой в кулаке молью, когда губы Снейпа прижались к его губам. На несколько секунд в кухне повисла непроницаемая, гробовая тишина.

Поцелуй длился вечность. В нем не было ни вожделения, ни опаляющей страсти — лишь какая-то робкая смущенная просьба, вроде приглашения на танец. Но танца не получилось — Гарри сжимал губы так, словно его пытались напоить ядом. Не дождавшись ответа, Снейп через некоторое время отдалился и открыл затянутые туманной поволокой глаза. Но увидев ошарашенного Гарри, тут же все понял.

— О боже... — прошептал он, меняясь в лице и страшно бледнея. — Я ошибся. Простите меня, я ошибся...

Гарри показалось, что в кухне резко закончился воздух. Он стоял как вкопанный и не мог сбросить с себя оцепенение. С минуту он смотрел в горькое виноватое лицо Снейпа. А затем бесцеремонно развернулся и выскочил в прихожую. За спиной раздался звон разбитой посуды.

— Подождите! — Снейп выбежал за ним. — Гарри, послушайте, я все объясню...

Но Гарри не стал слушать. Он сгреб в охапку верхнюю одежду и бросился за дверь. 

В мгновение ока он одолел три лестничных пролета и промчался по коридору, пытаясь оторваться от преследования. Остановившись у входной двери, Гарри понял, что за ним никто не гонится. Тишина вестибюля нарушалась лишь электрическим писком мигающей галогенной лампы. Во дворе за дверью было темно. Валил снег. Гарри вытащил из рукава куртки шапку и начал одеваться. Руки все еще тряслись от пережитого потрясения, но злости не было. Гарри просто не мог поверить, что Снейп принял его участие за заинтересованность. Ведь до сегодняшнего дня они даже нормально не разговаривали...

Он тяжело вздохнул. Пропущенный учебный день, сбивчивый рассказ, внезапный поцелуй казались теперь ярким сумбурным сном. После событий, которые произошли с Гарри за последние несколько часов, на него накатила грусть и давящее чувство безысходности. Все казалось неправильным: и сам Гарри, оказавшийся в этом холодном негостеприимном месте, и страшно несчастливый, уставший от одиночества Снейп. Зачем они повстречались здесь, зачем узнали друг о друге столько сокровенного и личного? И главное — кому от этого стало легче?..

Внезапно Гарри осознал: если он сейчас трусливо сбежит, Снейп ему больше никогда не откроется. Он придет на следующее занятие, и там его будет ждать привычный нормальный Снейп: жестокий, язвительный, желчный... Гарри вспомнил испуганный извиняющийся взгляд и поразился разнице. 

Ужаснувшись своему неожиданному решению, он заполошно запихнул шапку в карман и побежал обратно. Очутившись перед дверью Снейпа, Гарри решительно взялся ручку. Он должен был выяснить все здесь и сейчас, чтобы между ними не осталось никаких неопределенностей. 

Снейп до сих пор сидел на кухне, удрученно свесив голову на грудь, его руки безвольно висели вдоль тела. Под столом валялись черепки разбитой посуды. Услышав шаги, Снейп поднял голову и непонимающе уставился на Гарри. 

— Вы что-то оставили?.. — спросил он растерянно и огляделся. 

Гарри не ответил. Он быстро подошел (под ногами хрустнул фарфор) и бережно обхватил лицо Снейпа руками. Тот посмотрел на него удивленно. В усталых глазах блеснули неверие и какая-то отчаянная затаенная надежда. Словно перед прыжком в холодную воду, Гарри набрал в легкие побольше воздуха и, не раздумывая, поцеловал сухие тонкие губы с неуклюжей принужденной нежностью. 

***

Снейп походил на одичавшую, обиженную человеком собаку. Он словно боялся, что Гарри причинит ему боль, если окажется слишком близко. Профессор жил в своем маленьком уединенном мире, пил таблетки и не думал о будущем. Потому появление Гарри привнесло смуту в его вялотекущую, но размеренную жизнь. Снейп не делал резких движений. Он задумчиво и неспешно изучал своего нового знакомого, будто не верил, что на этот раз все не закончится плачевно. 

Гарри, в отличие от него, воспринимал их общение, как интересную захватывающую игру. Внимание взрослого преподавателя льстило. Гарри чувствовал себя наблюдателем, перед которым Снейп с готовностью эксбициониста обнажал свою душу, и созерцание этой наготы само по себе казалось привилегией. Впрочем к телесной наготе Гарри также был неравнодушен. Желания Снейпа, о которых он догадывался, волновали его. В памяти беспрерывно крутились воспоминания, в которых его профессор был запечатлен раздетым. Гарри с трепетом и страхом ждал момента, когда тот сам предложит к себе прикоснуться. Какое из чувств победит тогда — стыд или любопытство?.. Но Снейп был сдержан и ничего подобного не предлагал. Это разочаровывало. 

***

За всю жизнь Гарри не выпил столько чая, как за эти полтора месяца у Снейпа на кухне. Могло показаться, что их общение зиждилось на этих английских посиделках. Вскоре от бергамота Гарри начало мутить, и именно поэтому как-то раз он заявился с бутылкой вина.

— Что это? — подозрительно спросил Снейп и вперился в темное стекло так, словно пытался просканировать его рентгеновскими лучами.

— Вино. Красное полусладкое.

— Сегодня что — День Независимости или очередной посвят? Что вы собрались отмечать посреди недели?

— Ничего я не собирался отмечать. Просто захотелось чего-нибудь кроме чая. Но раз не желаете, унесу обратно. 

— Давайте сюда, — ворчливо смилостивился Снейп. — Но учтите, пить я не люблю и быстро пьянею.

Опьянеть от одной бутылки им не удалось. Но вино все же сделало свое дело: через час собеседники, захмелевшие и расслабленные, сидели развалившись на стульях и лениво перекидывались насмешливыми фразами. На осунувшемся лице Снейпа расцвел румянец, а его нога время от времени невзначай дотрагивалась под столом до ноги Гарри. 

— Здесь как-то душно, — хрипло заметил тот, оттягивая вниз ворот свитера.

Снейп хищно уставился на его голую шею, но спустя мгновение спокойно предложил:

— Хотите на воздух? 

Через несколько минут они курили на неосвещенном балконе между двумя пролетами. Дул холодный ветер, отчего оранжевый маячок сигареты беспокойно мерцал во мраке. Не было видно не зги — лишь внизу на земле отражались бледные прямоугольники горящих окон. 

— Прекрасный вид, не находите? — Снейп выпустил в темноту серую струю дыма и насмешливо обвел рукой расстилавшуюся перед ними мглу. Но Гарри даже не посмотрел в ту сторону. Единственным, что видел он в ту минуту, был изломанный профиль Снейпа, бледнеющий тонкой линией на черном фоне.

Неожиданно тот обернулся. Его глаза пьяно блестели, а губы, зажимавшие сигарету, превратились в тонкую нить. От этого пронзительного призывного взгляда Гарри весь задрожал и, попытавшись неловко стряхнуть пепел, выронил курево. 

— Черт! — выругался он, с досадой провожая глазами падающие на землю искры. — Дадите еще сигарету?

— Эта была последней, — ухмыльнулся Снейп и, вытащив свою изо рта, протянул ее Гарри.

Тот послушно присосался к фильтру и затянулся. На лице Снейпа мелькнуло удивление, а за ним — странное торжество. В следующее мгновение окурок полетел с балкона, а вместо него к губам Гарри прижался нетерпеливый рот. 

На этот раз Снейп не скрывал желания и целовал с напором и страстью. Гарри плавился в его руках, покачивал туда-сюда бедрами и стонал. В его рот вторгся влажный сильный язык, отчего член налился мучительной тяжестью. Гарри навалился на Снейпа, прижав его к стене, и бесстыдно притерся бедрами. 

Казалось, тот не был готов к подобной напористости. Сильные руки нежно, но уверенно отстранили Гарри.

Пару минут они оба молчали, возвращая дыхание. Гарри незаметно вытер мокрый рот рукавом куртки.

— Ты уже спал с кем-нибудь? — вдруг поинтересовался Снейп так буднично, словно речь шла о воскресном боулинге.

— Я... нет, — признался Гарри и покраснел. Он не был готов к вопросу, отчего растерялся и досадно выложил все как на духу. Впрочем его неопытность не смутила Снейпа. 

— Можем попробовать, если хочешь.

Гарри стушевался. Он не предполагал, что Снейп предложит это так просто и прямо. Представления о том, как именно они займутся сексом, были весьма расплывчатыми. Может они просто подрочат друг другу? Или Снейп (Гарри мысленно ахнул) возьмет у него в рот? Вожделение и страх боролись в душе. Гарри некстати вспомнил, что в восемнадцать с лишним лет по-прежнему девственник. Потому неуверенно ответил:

— Ну да, хочу.

Снейп еще раз легко поцеловал его и ушел с балкона. 

Они зажгли торшер в маленькой спальне и задернули шторы. Чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке, Гарри начал нехотя и медленно высвобождаться из свитера.

— Подожди, — остановил его Снейп, и снова заключил в объятия. Не переставая целовать, он принялся сам раздевать Гарри, подталкивая его к кровати. Оставшись в одних трусах, тот плюхнулся на матрас и поджал от холода ноги.

— А что именно ты хочешь? — спросил он, затравленно озираясь. 

— Чтобы меня в кои-то веки нормально выебли, — с усмешкой сказал Снейп, роясь в ящике комода.

Ошеломленный грубостью, Гарри покрылся мурашками, а в следующую секунду — липким потом. 

— У меня нет резины, — пискнул он, прижимаясь к стене. Ему в руки тут же прилетел блестящий квадратик презерватива и тюбик медицинского лубриканта. 

Снейп начал быстро раздеваться. Он стянул через голову рубашку, под которой оказались полосатые щегольские подтяжки и бельевая майка. Отстегнув подтяжки, он без смущения сдернул брюки вместе с трусами и, перешагнув через них, подошел к кровати. Стараясь не смотреть на его вздыбленный член, Гарри доверчиво потянулся за поцелуем. Какое-то время они лежали на неудобной узкой кровати, соприкасаясь обнаженными телами, и ласкали друг друга. Но потом Снейп тяжело сказал:

— Может... приступим? Невыносимо тебя хочу.

Несмотря на то что член Гарри давно уже истекал смазкой, его сердце болезненно забилось. В голову закрался липкий страх, что сейчас он сделает что-то не то и все испортит. Дрожащими руками он разорвал фольгу и принялся неумело надевать презерватив. На помощь тут же пришли чуткие пальцы: Снейп расправил скользкий латекс и начал смазывать член Гарри лубрикантом, слегка подрачивая. Гарри одобрительно застонал, и ласкающие руки тут же исчезли.

— Давай, — прошептал Снейп и повернулся спиной. Он встал на колени и нагнулся, высоко поднимая худой зад, отчего тонкая майка задралась. 

Гарри облизал пересохшие губы и попытался унять мелкую дрожь. У Снейпа была растянутая, растраханная дырка, в недрах которой блестела розовая слизистая. Забыв, как дышать, Гарри не смог побороть желание погрузить в нее пальцы. Он выдавил на руку немного смазки и, умирая от возбуждения, ввел палец в глубину горячего тела. Снейп дернулся, замер, а затем подался руке навстречу. Внутри его задницы оказалось жарко, влажно и на удивление тесно. 

— О, боже, — произнес Гарри одними губами и, поспешно вытащив палец, протолкнул член в зияющий анус.

Он тут же быстро задвигался, охваченный пламенем сладкого удовольствия. В сознании вспыхнуло разочарованное чувство, что блаженная пытка продлится недолго. Нужно было позаботиться о Снейпе и попридержать коней, но Гарри был не в силах остановиться. 

— Сделай что-нибудь, — рявкнул он на распластанного под ним любовника. — Я сейчас... я сейчас...

Снейп уткнулся головой в матрас и быстро задвигал рукой под животом. Снизу раздавались его приглушенные вздохи и стоны. От мысли, что тот кайфует, сношаясь в задницу, по спине Гарри прошла неконтролируемая судорога. Неожиданно для себя он остервенело ударил ладонью по бледной ягодице, отчего Снейп пронзительно вскрикнул; на коже заалел четкий отпечаток. В следующую секунду Гарри вцепился ему в бедра, жестко насаживая на свой член, и кончил, роняя капли пота Снейпу на спину. 

— Не останавливайся, — донеслась мольба откуда-то снизу, — пожалуйста, не останавливайся!

Сжав зубы, Гарри продолжил по инерции трахать Снейпа, постанывая от неприятных ощущений — прикосновения к члену после оргазма были почти болезненны. Снейп дрочил себе с бешеной скоростью. Его спина вздыбилась, бедра окаменели от напряжения. Он стал с размаху насаживаться на член, отчего Гарри страдальчески скривился. Вдруг Снейп тонко вскрикнул, затрясся всем телом и замер. Его задница судорожно сжалась и вытолкнула член. Несколько секунд он стоял раскоряченный на матрасе, затем рука безвольно упала на простыню. Снейп завалился на бок и вытер майкой вспотевшее лицо. Гарри лег рядом, чувствуя раскаяние за то, что вел себя грубо, и неуверенно его обнял. Он просунул руку Снейпу за спину и погладил по ягодице.

— Больно? — виновато спросил он, растирая место, по которому ударил в порыве страсти. Снейп отрицательно покачал головой.

— Ты — хороший мальчик, — сказал он через мгновение как-то грустно и по-отечески нежно. 

Гарри не знал, что это значило, но на всякий случай поцеловал его и приподнялся на локте.

— Думаю, тебе пора.

Гарри послушно отыскал свои вещи. Ему не хотелось оставлять Снейпа. Он робко сел на стул и принялся следить, как тот стаскивает с себя влажную майку и достает из ящика чистое белье.

— Я в душ. Спокойной ночи. 

Хлопнула дверь ванной. Гарри посидел еще с минуту и, убедившись, что ему не позволят остаться, поплелся на выход. В прихожей он постоял еще какое-то время, прислонившись ухом к белой крашенной двери, за которой скрылся Снейп.

— До завтра, — с неественным воодушевлением крикнул он. Несколько мгновений было по-прежнему тихо. Затем в ванной полилась вода.

***

На утро перед Гарри лежала израненная контрольная по химии. В кружке жирным маркером было выведено «F». На этот раз профессор снизошел до того, чтобы оставить внизу подпись.

«Отвратительно.»

Гарри, который честно готовился накануне, едва не заплакал от обиды. В голове не укладывалось: это написал тот же человек, который несколько часов назад целовал его и шептал нежности. Как бы ни менялась жизнь и обстоятельства с нею связанные, Снейп был верен себе в одном — оставался сволочью и от души портил всем кровь.

После занятия Гарри направился прямиком к преподавательскому столу и, комкая изгаженную фломастером работу, прошипел:

— Что опять не так?

— Все не так, — коротко отрезал Снейп. — Написанное читать стыдно. 

— Но я же готовился!..

— Как выяснилось, безуспешно. Моему терпению пришел конец. Еще раз получу такую работу — сожгу ее на глазах у всех.

Гарри судорожно вздохнул, пытаясь не расплакаться от такой несправедливости, но Снейп не позволил ему долго упиваться жалостью к себе. Он порывисто сел и распахнул журнал.

— Ну-ка, иди сюда, — приказал он, и Гарри, спотыкаясь, обогнул стол. 

— Вот, — Снейп ткнул строку в конце списка, — полюбуйся на свои успехи. Пятнадцатое февраля — «F». Двадцать восьмое февраля — «F». Тринадцатое марта — то же самое. Сегодня — опять «неудовлетворительно». Ты когда собираешься это исправлять?! — рыкнул он с непритворной яростью, и Гарри испуганно замер.

Этот незнакомый злой Снейп был так непохож на вчерашнего расслабленного, что он растерялся. Воздух зазвенел от невысказанной угрозы, и кои-то веки Гарри по-настоящему стало страшно. На долю секунды ему показалось, что через мгновение профессор уложит его на колени и отшлепает до фиолетовых кровоподтеков. Задница рефлекторно и болезненно сжалась. Гарри сглотнул.

— Учти, ситуация у тебя аховая. Если все так и будет продолжаться, на экзамен ты не пойдешь — отправишься прямиком на комиссию. Ты этого добиваешься?

У Гарри не хватило наглости спросить, что будет, если его отчислят. Поэтому он угрюмо пробормотал:

— Я все закрою. 

— Когда? Три месяца прошло, а ты и не чешешься! 

— А... а когда у вас есть время? 

На этот раз вопрос прозвучал без прежнего гонора. Снейп тяжело вздохнул и закрыл журнал. 

— Хочешь — приходи завтра, — без энтузиазма сказал он. — Как раз сегодня подготовишься, а завтра — придешь и напишешь. 

— А где мне вас найти? На кафедре?

— Нет, — поморщился Снейп. — Лучше у меня. Не нужно тебе светиться тут слишком часто. 

***

На следующий день Гарри пришел к назначенному времени. На часах было без пяти три, а значит еще была надежда: Гарри топтался у двери и жадно пожирал глазами формулы в раскрытой книге. Ровно в три надежда умерла окончательно, и Гарри, смирившись с неизбежным, подергал дверную ручку. К его удивлению, оказалось заперто. Очевидно, Снейп еще не пришел. Не задумываясь, что бы это значило, Гарри присел на корточки и выудил из-под коврика уже знакомый ему ключ. Не желая торчать в коридоре, он отворил дверь и вошел. 

В квартире Снейпа было пусто. Ничто не указывало на то, что случилось здесь прошлой ночью. Сделав грустный круг почета по скромным владениям, Гарри обосновался за столом в кухне. Он разложил перед собой ручки и с видом прилежного студента стал дожидаться хозяина. Текли минуты, жужжал холодильник, а Гарри так и сидел в гордом одиночестве. Десять минут, пятнадцать... В половину четвертого он испытал легкое недоумение и принялся рисовать на бумаге узоры. Неожиданно зазвонил телефон.

Гарри забеспокоился. Он не представлял, кто мог звонить Снейпу, и тем более — имел ли он право отвечать на его телефонные звонки. Гарри заерзал на стуле и стал ждать, пока не смолкнет назойливая трель. Но та продолжала изводить его своим тревожным стрекотом. Кто-то настойчиво пытался дозвониться Снейпу. Гарри неуверенно подошел к телефону. «А вдруг что-то важное?» — пальцы коснулись желтого пластикового корпуса. — «Черт с ним. Скажу, что Снейпа нет дома.» Он сделал вдох и прижал трубку к уху. 

— Да?..

— Гарри, — сказал на другом конце Снейп. — Давно ты меня ждешь?

Гарри облегченно выдохнул.

— Полчаса уже как.

— Слушай, меня не будет. У меня непредвиденное совещание на кафедре. Не знаю, когда освобожусь. Приходи завтра в то же время, ладно? Джонсон, возьмите вон ту папку!.. — крикнул кому-то Снейп, и в трубке раздались гудки. Гарри медленно положил ее на рычаг. 

Собрав вещи, он с трудом удержался от того, чтобы оставить на столе многозначительное послание. Покинув квартиру, он запер дверь и вернул ключ на место. 

— Эй, ты чего тут делаешь?

Сидя на корточках, Гарри вздрогнул и обернулся. В нескольких метрах от него стоял высокий светловолосый юноша в длинном пальто. Приглядевшись в коридорном сумраке, Гарри его узнал. Драко Малфой, второкурсник с энергетики. Это был один из самых красивых парней в колледже — все девицы сохли по нему, как одна.

— Э-э, да вот. Заносил Снейпу... домашнее задание, — соврал Гарри, поднимаясь на ноги, и помахал перед собой тетрадью с конспектами. Драко сощурился.

— Подожди... я ведь тебя знаю. Ты — Поттер, да? Слыхал, Снейп тебя нехило прессует. 

— Да он просто... Просто... — начал нечленораздельно мямлить Гарри, но Драко понимающе пожал плечами и безмятежно закончил:

— Да гад он просто, — он брезгливо мазнул взглядом по двери. — Мой тебе совет: шли его нахер и не парься. Иначе он превратит твою жизнь в ад.

— Э-э... ладно. 

— Удачи, Поттер.

Драко улыбнулся и пошел прочь, насвистывая какую-то мелодию. Гарри простоял в ступоре еще некоторое время, затем неуверенно засеменил в ту же сторону. 

Слышать подобные вещи о Снейпе было неприятно. Но защищать его у Гарри не хватило бы смелости. Жесткая манера преподавания принесла Снейпу дурную славу, и Гарри ничего не мог с этим поделать. Впервые он малодушно обрадовался, что никто не знал о его отношениях с профессором.

***

Комендант общежития разбудил крепко спящего Гарри, когда на часах еще не было и семи.

— Поттер! Подымайся! — шаркая по выщербленному паркету, заорал на весь этаж Филч. Гарри подскочил на месте и, запутавшись в одеяле, попытался трясущимися руками напялить очки.

— Ч-что... что случилось?

— Что-что! К телефону тебя!

Несмотря на ранний час он вприпрыжку сбежал на первый этаж и припал к трубке. Испугавшись, что с кем-то из родных случилась беда, Гарри встревоженно крикнул: 

— Алло! 

— Живо ко мне! — рявкнул на другом конце Снейп, и связь оборвалась. 

Гарри непонимающе нахмурился. Через пятнадцать минут он уже стоял одетый перед дверью профессорской квартиры.

Снейп вылетел ему навстречу в мятых пижамных брюках и наполовину расстегнутой рубашке. Он был невыспавшийся, злой и осунувшийся. Волосы растрепались, глаза — покраснели от усталости. 

— Господи, — охнул Гарри. — Что случилось?

— Где он? — Снейп набросился на него, как коршун. — Говори! Зачем ты его взял?

— Че? — опешил Гарри. — Может объясните, что происходит?

— Поттер, — задыхаясь, проговорил Снейп. — Ты заходил вчера в мою спальню?

— Э-э... да.

— Брал там что-нибудь?!

— Не знаю. Не помню... Может что-то и брал...

— Да нет же! В смысле, забирал что-нибудь с собой?

Гарри отрицательно помотал головой. Он с беспокойством взглянул на Снейпа и, заподозрив неладное, побежал в спальню. 

На кровати стояли стопки книг. На полу были раскиданы бумаги и прочий канцелярский хлам. Выкорчеванные из комода ящики пустовали. Раскрытый чемодан стоял перед распахнутым шкафом. Всюду валялись белье и одежда.

— Вы куда собирались? — в ужасе воскликнул Гарри. Недолго думая, он вцепился в какой-то растянутый свитер, полагая, что таким образом сможет отвратить скоропостижное бегство Снейпа.

— По твою душу, — огрызнулся тот и через мгновение сварливо добавил: 

— Никуда. Я ищу. 

Немного успокоившись, Гарри положил на место взятую в заложники одежду. Снейп расчистил на кровати место, сел и испытующе уставился на Гарри.

— Итак, — нахмурился он, — рассказывай по порядку, что ты вчера здесь делал. 

— Ну... я пришел. Разулся, снял куртку... Немного походил по квартире. Сел на кухне. Стал ждать вас... Потом позвонил телефон, и вы сказали, что не придете. Все.

— А потом?

— А потом — ничего. Я просто вышел, запер дверь и ушел.

Снейп с минуту испытующе смотрел на него. От усталости и напряжения глаза у него заслезились.

— Скажи мне честно, — вдруг попросил он, трагически обхватывая себя руками, — обещаю, что не рассержусь. Ты вчера... брал что-нибудь у меня в столе?

Гарри метнул взгляд в угол спальни, где стоял обшарпанный, заваленный хламом письменный стол. 

— Нет, — уверенно сказал он, — я даже не подходил к нему. 

— Точно?

Гарри кивнул.

— А что, собственно, пропало?

Снейп не ответил. Он уставился в пол и принялся о чем-то усиленно размышлять. 

— Значит, он не у тебя, — угрюмо сказал он через некоторое время.

— Кто? — Гарри с любопытством огляделся, прикидывая, какое-то сокровище мог прятать Снейп в этой маленькой тесной спальне. Но долго фантазировать ему не пришлось. Снейп сцепил лежащие на коленях руки и мрачно произнес:

— Мой дневник. 

***

Через несколько часов после занятий Гарри вернулся в квартиру вместе с парой сэндвичей. Остаток утра он ругался со Снейпом, убеждая его в том, что тот сам наверняка куда-то засунул свои мемуары и поднял панику на пустом месте. 

— Нет! — бесновался Снейп, бегая по комнате и хватая себя за волосы. — Его украли! Кто-то пробрался в мою квартиру!

Впрочем от предложения Гарри поискать еще раз позднее не отказался. Теперь он выглядел заметно спокойней, хотя по-прежнему был настроен пессимистично. 

— Все равно ни черта не найдем. Но попробовать все же стоит. 

Они съели ланч по-деловому быстро. 

— Итак, я смотрю на кухне и в прихожей. А ты внимательно пересматриваешь вещи в спальне. 

— Как хоть он выглядит? — без особого энтузиазма спросил Гарри, ставя в раковину пустую чашку.

— Толстый коричневый ежедневник. Если откроешь его... то сразу поймешь.

Два часа Гарри старательно перетряхивал пожитки Снейпа. Он пошарил под матрасом, заглянул за шкаф и комод, просунул руку за радиатор и даже скрупулезно простучал паркетные доски — не скрипнет ли какая-нибудь по-особенному? Гарри был уверен, что Снейп вполне мог запрятать милую сердцу вещицу куда подальше и благополучно об этом забыть. Красть такое сокровище было некому и незачем. Кто полез бы в квартиру к профессору химии? Но Снейп, как истинный параноик, решил, что кто-то позарился на его пыльные летописи, и раздул из мухи слона...

Именно с такими мыслями Гарри перелистывал и вчитывался в неразборчивые записи. От скучной монотонной работы разболелась голова. Он мог поклясться, что обнюхал каждый угол профессорской спальни и подержал в руках все его вещи. От мысли, что его старания не увенчались успехом, накатило раздражение. 

— Ну, что у тебя? — на пороге нарисовался измочаленный Снейп. Гарри шлепнул на столешницу пыльный научный журнал и улегся лицом на дерево. 

— Вы точно никуда его не выносили? — сделал он последнюю попытку. Вместо ответа последовало молчание: вопрос был неуместен. 

Гарри принялся складывать разбросанные вещи. Он не сильно переживал из-за пропажи, но появилось неприятное ощущение, что творится какая-то чертовщина. Поверить, что ежедневник сам собой растворился в воздухе, было абсурдом. Что это значило на самом деле, Гарри не знал, но факт оставался фактом.

Дневник Северуса Снейпа исчез.

***

— Да не переживайте вы так. Может еще найдется.

Снейп лежал на покрывале, прикрыв глаза. Как только спальня была вновь приведена в порядок, он рухнул на кровать и уставился перед собой невидящим взглядом. Гарри пытался ему сочувствовать, хотя в душе считал, что никакой трагедии не произошло. В конце концов дневник был всего лишь бумажной книжкой, а не пачкой долларов. Но Снейп, судя по всему, думал иначе. Утешения Гарри ни коим образом на него не действовали. 

Остаток дня прошел совершенно бессмысленно. Снейп лежал, погруженный в свои мысли, и не разговаривал. Потерявший надежду его приободрить Гарри в в конце концов встал и собрался уходить. 

— Я приду завтра, ладно? — спросил он, обернувшись в дверях. Снейп не соизволил даже открыть глаза. 

— Как хочешь. 

Прозвучало, как одолжение, и Гарри, почувствовав обиду, неожиданно разозлился и, хлопнув дверью, ушел. 

***

Он не пришел ни на следующий день, ни через день, полагая, что Снейп вероятно заметит его отсутствие и спросит, что случилось. Но тот даже не пытался связаться с ним, словно их отношения его больше не интересовали. 

На следующем занятии Гарри пристально смотрел на него, пытаясь разглядеть возможную перемену. Снейп вел себя как обычно, но во взгляде у него неуловимо появилось что-то новое. Гарри не назвал бы это страхом, нет. Скорее, это была настороженность. Снейп о чем-то беспокоился, и это имело отношение к Гарри. Они как будто поссорились, но Гарри не представлял из-за чего. Видит бог, он ни в чем не провинился, но в душе зрело муторное чувство, что что-то случилось. Внезапное отчуждение Снейпа оказалось мучительным. Гарри маялся от неопределенности и не знал, как себя вести. 

Ситуация с учебой тоже не улучшалась. Снейп вполне мог отправить его на комиссию, а после нее Гарри без сомнения вылетел бы из колледжа. Надо было что-то делать. Гарри выискал окно у Снейпа в расписании и запланировал свой поход к нему на ближайшую дату. Пара дней ушла на подготовку. Накануне ночью Гарри долго не мог уснуть, мысленно разговаривая со Снейпом. Про себя он дерзко и ласково называл его «Северусом», спрашивая раз за разом, что стряслось. Фантомный Снейп-Северус молчал и лишь смотрел на Гарри своими глубокими беспросветными глазами. На утро волнение превратилось в болезненную тревогу, занятия прошли как в тумане. Проигнорировав ланч, Гарри с замирающим сердцем отправился на кафедру. Но чем ближе он подходил к кабинету химии, тем холоднее становилось у него на душе, и в последний момент Гарри неожиданно взмолился, чтобы запланированной встречи не произошло. Но Снейп как назло оказался на месте. 

— Что вы хотели? — холодно осведомился он и посмотрел на Гарри с таким презрительным равнодушием, будто едва его знал. От этого тона и от этого взгляда внутри у Гарри что-то оборвалось. Он сделал над собой усилие, чтобы не выглядеть жалко, и процедил:

— Переписать контрольную за тринадцатое марта. 

Он не глядя швырнул сумку на одну из парт и чеканной походкой прошагал к преподавательскому столу. Недоумение сменилось злостью. Если Снейп хочет, чтобы их отношения были такими, пускай будут такими. Гарри не станет унижаться и выпрашивать объяснений. Он уже давно взрослый, чтобы понимать: они всего лишь переспали и ничем не обязаны друг другу. 

Пытаясь выглядеть спокойным, Гарри едва не вырвал бланк с заданиями у Снейпа из рук. Он развернулся на пятках, но вышло слишком резко, и Гарри ударился бедром о стол. Не подавая вида, что ему больно, он вернулся к месту и вперился в свою контрольную. Он незримо чувствовал, что Снейп за ним наблюдает, но продолжал упрямо читать задания, не поднимая головы. Его трясло, и он никак не мог сосредоточиться. Снейп сидел прямо перед ним и делал вид, что между ними ничего не было, а Гарри ничего не оставалось, как принять правила этой идиотской игры. Это была какая-то пытка. Он пожалел, что пришел именно сейчас, именно сегодня, и дал Снейпу возможность над собой издеваться. 

Шариковая ручка скрипела по бумаге, и этот скрип отражался от стен в пустом классе. Черкая корявые ответы, Гарри думал только об одном. Сейчас он доделает последнее задание, шлепнет листок Снейпу на стол и, даже не взглянув на него, молча уйдет. В его мечтах эта немая сцена выглядела весьма эффектно. 

Но Снейп испортил хитроумный план. 

— Мне нужно отлучиться, — внезапно сказал он и быстро вышел, нисколько не заботясь, что лентяй Поттер спишет ответы в его отсутствие. 

Оставшись в классе один, Гарри бросил ручку и уронил голову на руки. Он чувствовал себя обделенным вниманием ребенком, и оттого хотелось сделать что-то из ряда вон выходящее — закатить истерику или что-нибудь разбить. Конечно же, ничего такого он бы не сделал — это было глупо и, самое ужасное, совершенно бессмысленно. 

Люминесцентная лампа умиротворяюще жужжала, и Гарри заклевал носом. Пытаясь сбросить сонливость, он встрепенулся и снова взял ручку. Отпущенные Снейпу пять-десять минут для того, чтобы справить нужду, давно прошли. В сознание заползла параноидальная мысль, что он просто сбежал — из-за Гарри. 

События последних дней походили на чудовищный сюр, но от накатившей безысходности Гарри неожиданно взаправду почувствовал, что ему нечем дышать. Испытывая противное головокружение, он проковылял к окну и распахнул створку. В душный класс ворвался холодный воздух. Гарри с упоением втянул носом запах дождя, но опустив глаза вниз, вдруг вцепился в подоконник и замер. 

Под окнами класса химии, который находился на втором этаже, располагалась студенческая курилка. Обычно там зависала группка из парней и девиц, которые сплетничали в перерывах. Но сейчас под навесом никого не было, за исключением двух человек. Гарри не поверил глазам. 

Внизу стояли Снейп и Драко Малфой. Они курили и не спеша о чем-то беседовали. Несмотря на холодный день, Снейп был в одной рубашке; временами он зябко ежился, но уходить не спешил. Не было ни малейшей надежды, что эти двое встретились случайно. Застыв у окна, Гарри оторопело наблюдал, как Снейп с Драко лениво перекидываются фразами. В эту секунду они выглядели, как старые приятели, которые знали друг друга уже много лет. 

В сознание Гарри закралась отвратительная догадка. А что, если в прошлые годы профессор был вовсе не так одинок, как выходило по его рассказам? Что если Гарри — не единственный студент, который бывал у него на кухне и... в спальне? Эта мысль подействовала, как разъедающая кислота. Гарри ощутил слепящую ярость и... ревность. 

К тому времени, междусобойчик в курилке подходил к концу. Малфой выкинул окурок в урну и скрылся за углом учебного корпуса. Снейп постоял в одиночестве еще пару мгновений и зашел внутрь. Внизу негромко хлопнула стеклянная дверь.

Больше смотреть было не на что, но Гарри не мог сдвинуться с места. Он так и стоял перед раскрытым окном, когда Снейп снова появился в классе. Гарри не сразу повернулся к нему лицом, дрожа от негодования и разрушительного хаоса, который царил у него в душе. Затем все же обернулся и с отвращением произнес:

— Значит, Малфой?

Лицо у Снейпа было серое, как у покойника. К удивлению Гарри, он не стал изворачиваться, демонстрируя плохую актерскую игру, и глухо ответил:

— Да. 

С этим признанием Снейпа как будто покинули все силы, и он ссутулившись рухнул на ближайший стул. Всегда резкий и порывистый, он был сейчас на удивление заторможен, словно его огрели по голове чем-то тяжелым. В его виде было что-то такое, что заставило Гарри усомниться в своих подозрениях. Он счел не лишним сухо поинтересоваться:

— Что случилось?

Снейп поднял на него усталый расфокусированный взгляд.

— Ничего. Просто моей работе в этом месте конец. 

— А можно поподробнее? — окрысился Гарри. — А то я вообще не понимаю, что происходит. 

Снейп закрыл глаза и со вздохом зарылся пальцами в волосы. В молчании прошло секунд десять, ответа не последовало. 

— Ясно, — резюмировал Гарри и презрительно скривил губы. — Я пошел. Найдете меня, если понадоблюсь. 

Он, как и планировал, бросил перед Снейпом свою контрольную и, задрав подбородок, направился к выходу. 

— Подожди. 

У него за спиной протяжно скрипнул отодвигаемый стул.

— Приходи сегодня вечером. Мне нужно кое-что сказать. 

Гарри не ответил и, толкнув тяжелую дверь, перешагнул порог аудитории.

— Прости, — услышал он прежде, чем дверь за ним закрылась. — Я и правда думал, что это был ты.

***

Первое, что обнаружил Гарри, придя к Снейпу вечером — тот оказался вдрызг пьян. Он сидел на кухне, закинув ноги на соседний стул, и с заметным трудом держал голову. Созерцая этот декаданс, Гарри помрачнел.

— Боже. Сколько вы выпили?..

— К вашему удивлению, немного, — Снейп криво улыбнулся и указал на маленькую, едва начатую бутылку джина. — Я же говорил, что не умею пить. Видишь, как меня развезло от двух рюмок?

Гарри отставил джин подальше и забрал себе стул, на котором лежали ноги Снейпа. Те с грохотом упали на пол, а сам Снейп едва не потерял равновесие, в последний момент ухватившись за стол. Гарри сел и, как следователь на допросе, уставился на него в ожидании объяснений. 

— Ну?

— Ты был прав, когда говорил, что дневник найдется. Он нашелся. У Малфоя, — Снейп оскалился и скосил мутный взгляд на опустевшую рюмку. Гарри предусмотрительно отобрал и ее. 

— Как такое возможно? Что все это значит?

— А то, что ты, сам того не желая, показал Малфою, где лежит ключ от моей квартиры. 

Повисла тишина. Гарри почувствовал, что во рту у него пересохло. 

— Я думал, что он не заметил, как я кладу его обратно... 

Снейп осклабился.

— А он заметил. И теперь оружие против меня у него в руках. Я до конца надеялся, что ты соврал мне, и дневник у тебя. Что ты украл его из любопытства... Но как всегда мои надежды пошли прахом. 

Гарри ощутил, как приступ паники сжал горло.

— А вы писали в своем дневнике... про меня?

Несмотря на опьянение, Снейп сразу понял, на что он намекает, и презрительно сощурился.

— Не волнуйся, я забросил его много лет назад. Как раз после истории с Джо, — он скривил губы. — Позорное разоблачение тебе не грозит. 

Гарри немного успокоился, но все равно чувствовал себя скверно. 

— И что Малфой собирается с ним сделать?

— Разве не очевидно? Он уже сделал. Копии. И обещает отправить их руководству. Опубликовать в колледже. О, как приятно всем будет поглядеть на мое грязное белье!

— Ну, и черт с ним, — на удивление спокойно сказал Гарри. — Никто не имеет права уволить вас за то, что вы — гомосексуалист. Это больше не преступление. Какая разница, если кто-то узнает об этом?

Несмотря на пьяный румянец, Снейп побледнел. 

— Ты не знаешь всего. Всего — что написано в моем дневнике. Пристрастие к мужчинам — не единственное пятно на моей репутации, и далеко не самое черное. 

Гарри почуял смутное волнение.

— Вы что, совершили преступление? Типа кого-то ограбили или убили?

— В мире есть много мерзких вещей, которыми можно шантажировать, и это не обязательно преступление в общеизвестном смысле. 

— А что тогда? 

«Неужели у него уже был роман со студентом?» — в ужасе подумал Гарри, вновь ощутив, как ревность острым лезвием вспарывает нутро. Снейп поковырял ногтем скатерть и, словно выдавливая из себя слова, рассказал:

— В молодости, когда я учился в университете, я нуждался в деньгах. Быть бедным в том возрасте было нормально — никто из моих сокурсников не имел хорошей работы... Но в отличие от них, я научился зарабатывать. Я вертелся в кругу голубых, и именно там узнал, что есть мужчины, которые были готовы платить... за определенные услуги. 

Снейп замолчал, давая Гарри возможность переварить сказанное и очевидно надеясь, что тот и сам все поймет. Но Гарри не собирался облегчать ему задачу. Он мрачно ждал объяснений. Снейп страдальчески прикрыл глаза и продолжил:

— Меня познакомили с менеджером, который организовывал встречи. В этом бизнесе тоже была конкуренция: наиболее красивым и интересным парням платили на порядок выше. Я не был ни красивым, ни интересным. Но вскоре стал зарабатывать больше всех. Для успешной карьеры на этом поприще мне потребовалось немного. Я воплощал самые грязные фантазии клиентов. Другие «мальчики по вызову» на многое не соглашались. И это автоматически поднимало цену на мои услуги. В те годы я был совершенно без тормозов. Нисколько не заботясь о собственном здоровье, я раз за разом удивлял старых мужиков своей развратной изобретательностью... Сам знаешь, к чему это привело. И до сих пор приводит.

Снейп вздохнул и принялся тереть глаза ладонью. Сейчас его тонкие морщины на некрасивом, строгом лице казались резче и отчетливее. Невозможно, думал Гарри, чтобы природа поместила столько похоти в такого холодного, угловатого человека. Он никогда бы не поверил, что его профессор может быть таким раскрепощенным и не ведать стыда... если бы однажды не убедился в этом сам. И теперь, глядя на поникшего, съежившегося на стуле Снейпа, Гарри впервые испытал что-то похожее на брезгливость. Мысль о том, что до него Снейпа имели многочисленные старые педики, вызывала омерзение. Не к Снейпу — к самому себе. Казалось, что это ставит его _с ними_ в один ряд.

— Ну дела, — выдавил Гарри и попытался представить, каково это: находиться под страхом разоблачения такой постыдной тайны. 

— Еще в год, когда мне диагностировали ВИЧ, я оборвал все связи, уехал из Торонто, завязал с «профессией»... Кто бы мог подумать, что спустя столько лет недоброжелатели узнают о моем прошлом от меня самого.

— О чем вы писали в дневнике? Что именно с вами делали клиенты?

Снейп насмешливо прищурился.

— Ты правда хочешь знать?

Гарри представил молодого Снейпа, который покорно ждет, пока какой-нибудь извращенец помочится ему на лицо, и мысленно содрогнулся. 

— Нет, — ответил он честно. — И вряд ли захочу. 

Огонек насмешки тут же погас у Снейпа в глазах, и они вновь наполнились горечью. Пытаясь оказать поддержку, Гарри решительно взял его за руку. 

— _Мы_ что-нибудь придумаем, — деловито сказал он. — Сколько Малфой хочет за молчание?

На губах Снейпа появилась загадочная и как будто снисходительная улыбка.

— Он не хочет денег, — елейно произнес он, и улыбка стала сардонической. Гарри опешил.

— А чего тогда он хочет?

— Моего унижения.

Гарри сидел, по-прежнему ничего не понимая, и Снейп пояснил:

— Чтобы я ему отсосал. При свидетелях.

***

Боязливо оглядываясь, Гарри торопливо шел к лесу. Именно там за деревьями десять минут назад скрылся Малфой. Гарри своими глазами видел из окна, как он скучающе шатался по округе все утро. Эта слежка и предстоящий разговор не были согласованы со Снейпом; альтруизм Гарри был продиктован его собственными соображениями. 

Жарило яркое апрельское солнце, но лесные дорожки были по-прежнему скользкими от грязи. Гарри всматривался в просветы между стволов, ища глазами фигуру в светлом плаще. «Ну, где же ты?» — мысленно сердился он, гадая, куда мог подеваться Малфой. Размытая тропинка вывела его на поляну, и Гарри выдохнул: объект слежки обнаружился именно там. 

Драко сидел на поваленном дереве и с наслаждением курил. Во всем его виде царила такая безмятежность, что Гарри на мгновение усомнился, что тот и впрямь был способен на гадости. Внезапно оробев, он неуверенно направился в его сторону. Малфой не замечал его до последнего момента, а затем бросил без малейшего удивления:

— Салют, Поттер. Прекрасная погода. 

У Малфоя была фишка: он одевался по моде сорокалетней давности, что сводило с ума всех местных девиц. Причем делал это так изящно и стильно, что Гарри мгновенно застыдился своего красно-зеленого бомбера и заношенных джинсов. 

— Привет, — выдохнул он смущенно, — есть разговор. 

Драко изобразил вежливую заинтересованность, и Гарри замялся, не зная, как начать. 

— Слушай... Помнишь тот день, когда мы повстречались в преподавательском корпусе? Снейп сказал, что у него кое-кто пропало. Он думает, что это я. В общем, ты не мог бы, пожалуйста, ему _это_ вернуть?

Малфой скривил губы. 

— Снейп считает себя шибко умным, но, как последний идиот, прячет запасной ключ под ковриком. Странно, не находишь?

— Не знаю, — промямлил Гарри. — Но прошу: верни ему этот чертов дневник! Я был там в тот день — Снейп меня подозревает!

— Не волнуйся, — Драко выпустил сизую струю дыма, — он знает, что это я. Ты вне подозрений — я сам сказал ему об этом. 

Гарри это было известно, что впрочем совсем не облегчало его миссию. Он мучительно искал аргументы: разговор заходил в тупик. 

— Зачем ты это сделал? — он все еще надеялся, что поступок Малфоя — не более, чем глупая шутка.

Драко загадочно сверкнул глазами.

— Есть время разбрасывать камни. И время собирать их. Снейп заплатит мне за все — а уж я достаточно от него натерпелся. Этот скунс наделал немало вони, и он теперь до смерти боится, что всплывут его грязные дела. Стоит ему только дернуться — и я его уничтожу.

— Но к чему все это?..

— К чему? Брось, Поттер! Снейп испоганил мне диплом. Я шел на академическую стипендию, знаешь ли. По всем предметам у меня выходило «А». Отец так гордился мной... Он сказал, что если я получу стипендию, он использует все свои связи, чтобы устроить меня после колледжа в топливную компанию Риддла. Это была моя мечта. Но Снейп все изгадил. Он вечно ко мне придирался. Я так просил его в прошлом году не занижать мне оценку, но он все равно поставил мне «В» — единственное сраное «В», которое навсегда лишило меня стипендии и карьеры! Бьюсь об заклад, он сделал это специально — чисто из вредности... Но есть в мире справедливость. Пришла его очередь унижаться. Ему придется умолять меня, и если мне покажется, что он делает это не особо усердно — я разрушу его жизнь. 

— Ты сдурел, Малфой, — ахнул Гарри, пораженный этим мстительным фанатизмом. — Снейп — всего лишь препод, который не поставил тебе высшую оценку. Знаю, он бывает говнюком. Но он не сделал ничего противозаконного. Оставь его в покое!

— Ты не знаешь, кого защищаешь, Поттер, — Малфой презрительно сощурился. — Снейп — далеко не просто препод. Он — педик и бывшая шлюха. И ко всему прочему — заражен ВИЧ. Мог себе такое представить, м? А я читал его дневник. За деньги он вытворял такое, что блевать хочется. Разве что с собакой не трахался — фу, мерзость! Снейп — просто грязная тварь. Его и убить не жалко — он все равно никому не нужен и наверняка скоро сдохнет от СПИДа.

— Не сдохнет, — процедил Гарри сквозь зубы. — И не тебе решать, кому жить, а кому — нет. 

Он резко развернулся и пошел прочь. За спиной раздалось лишь насмешливое хмыканье. 

***

Снейп был прав: таким, как он, нигде не было житья, и Гарри было страшно. Он боялся клейма, которое на него поставят, если узнают о его связи. Но и мысль о том, что Снейпу — _его Северусу!_ — хотят причинить вред, была невыносима. 

Наплевав на предосторожности, Гарри отправился к нему в тот же день. В свой выходной Снейп встретил его в спортивных штанах и домашней футболке.

— Я вас не сильно отвлекаю?

— Не очень. Заходи.

В спальне он плюхнулся на разобранную кровать, взял с тумбочки чью-то работу и принялся излишне сосредоточенно ее проверять.

— Я вчера долго не мог уснуть, — объяснил он, будто оправдываясь за свой вид. — И вот — встал поздно. Решил поработать. 

Растянутые трикотажные тряпки, в которые он был одет, делали его непривычно хрупким и женственным, несмотря на его рост и нескладность. Гарри постигло мучительное желание забрать, увезти его отсюда — туда, где до него не добрался бы ни один мерзавец. 

— Я говорил с Малфоем, — угрюмо признался он, и Снейп нахмурился. 

— О чем? — он быстро сделал какую-то пометку, не отрываясь от чтения. 

— О вас. Пытался убедить его вернуть вам дневник. 

— Тебя кто-то об этом просил? 

— Нет, я сам... Он не согласился.

— Неудивительно. Такие, как Малфой, способны на любую гадость — покуда знают о своей безнаказанности. Душеспасительными беседами его не остановить. Не надо было вообще с ним разговаривать. 

— Он сказал, что из-за вас лишился стипендии.

— Чушь, — категорично отрезал Снейп. — Он лишился стипендии из-за своей лени и посредственности. Способности Малфоя никогда не соответствовали его амбициям. Он не тянул на высший балл, а завышать ему я не собирался. 

Гарри тоскливо подумал, что с таким бескомпромиссным подходом неудивительно, что Снейп нажил себе врагов. Сказать это вслух он, конечно же, не осмелился: Снейп в последние дни и так был на нервах. Сейчас при упоминании дневника между бровей у него залегла глубокая морщина, придававшая ему печальный вид. Замирая от собственной дерзости, Гарри протянул руку и, обхватив его запястье, произнес:

— Северус.

Тот вздрогнул и наконец-то оторвался от проверки.

— Что бы ни случилось, — продолжил Гарри дрожащим голосом, — я... я буду рядом. 

Снейп помрачнел; губы у него сжались в тонкую линию.

— Не надо меня жалеть, — ледяным тоном сказал он, вырывая руку и поднимаясь с кровати. — Мне не нужны защитники. Я сам в состоянии решить свои проблемы. 

Он повернулся спиной и принялся быстро застилать кровать. Но Гарри помешал ему. Подойдя вплотную, он обнял его со спины и прижался лицом к голой шее. 

— Прости, — прошептал он. — Я не хотел тебя обидеть. Я просто... Просто...

Он не знал, как объяснить свои мотивы. Не знал, почему приходил сюда, ревнует и волнуется. Он давно уже не понимал, что с ним происходит. Вряд ли это имело теперь большое значение. 

Снейп вздохнул. 

— Я сделал большую глупость, посвятив тебя... во все это. Ты не должен был вникать.

— Я просто хочу, чтобы тебе не было плохо...

— Ты воспринимаешь нашу связь слишком серьезно. Но на самом деле наши отношения никогда не продвинутся дальше постели, потому что... потому что мы слишком разные. Я тебе даже не друг. Так что избавь меня от своей опеки. 

— Но ты мне — и не чужой. Я... мы... 

В глазах отчего-то защипало. Гарри казалось ужасно несправедливым и болезненным вычеркнуть Снейпа из жизни. 

— Какая глупость, — еле слышно пробормотал тот, и оба замолчали.

Они завтракали по-семейному тихо. Точнее, Гарри наблюдал, как Снейп без аппетита выгребает из плошки размякшие в молоке хлопья и запивает их горьким кофе. Чашка Гарри стояла перед ним на столе, но он к ней даже не притронулся. Впервые за долгое время на него накатили хандра и ступор: он чувствовал непреодолимую потребность поговорить о чем-то важном, но не находил слов. Снейп не желал ни коим образом связывать с ним жизнь, даже в качестве друга. Это был тупик.

Гарри хотел спросить о том, что произошло между ними несколькими неделями ранее, но говорить о сексе о такой ситуации казалось ему кощунственным и бестактным. Снейп, в отличие от него, секс подобным таинством не считал. Покончив с завтраком, он бесцеремонно пододвинул свой стул и, проведя ладонью по бедру Гарри прямо к паху, недвусмысленно спросил:

— Хочешь?

***

Гарри лежал на спине, согнув ноги в коленях, и разъяренно вбивался в сидящего сверху Снейпа, который громко стонал. На этот раз тот даже не дрочил себе — просто мял головку члена, и эгоистично кончил через пару минут после начала. Теплое семя выплеснулось Гарри на живот, а еще через несколько минут на него упал и сам Снейп. Гарри почувствовал, что не может дышать под весом взрослого мужчины, но не сделал ни малейшей попытки высвободиться. Он лишь сильнее прижал его к себе, обвив руками горячее потное тело. 

— Я... тебя люблю, — прохрипел он еле слышно и ощутил, как от недостатка кислорода закружилась голова.

Снейп тут же приподнялся и с тревогой заглянул ему в лицо.

— Гарри, — прошептал он горько, — не нужно, прошу тебя. Не усложняй то, что уже есть между нами. 

— Ты не хочешь быть со мной?

— Я... не хочу тех проблем, которые неминуемо настигнут нас, если ты ошибся. 

Настороженность Снейпа была непонятна и обидна. Будто стараясь отсрочить разлуку, Гарри обернул себя вместе с ним одеялом. 

— Хочешь, я убью Малфоя? — вдруг сказал он дрогнувшим голосом. — Я сделаю для тебя, что угодно — только прикажи.

— Знаю, — Снейп растянулся рядом и уткнулся лицом Гарри в шею. — Именно это меня и пугает.

***

Гарри честно пытался исправить ситуацию с химией, но его попытки плохо сказывались на отношениях со Снейпом. Косноязычные рассуждения об электронных плотностях и углеводородных структурах нередко приводили Снейпа в бешенство, и он, трясясь от негодования, вновь и вновь прогонял Гарри, посылая ему язвительные реплики вслед. Он не прощал никому и ничего, не делал скидок и не шел на компромисс. Уважать студентов, в отличие от начальства, было необязательно, и Снейп, покорясь своим чувствам безоговорочно, — искренне их ненавидел. Как ни странно, преподавать ему нравилось. Правда весьма своеобразно. Снейп любил свои коэффициенты, формулы и моли; любил свои аналитические расчеты, уравнения и превращение связей. В его диалоге с наукой было только два равных участника: он и химия. Студенты в этих отношениях были абсолютно лишним и ненужным звеном, которое лишь нарушало баланс и душевное равновесие Снейпа. Они не владели предметом на том же уровне, что и он, и потому не заслуживали ни малейшего снисхождения. После Рождества с курса Гарри стараниями Снейпа были исключены пять человек, не сумевших защитить реферат. Летом нескольких ребят из группы ожидала та же участь. Среди них был и Гарри. Снейп не уставал повторять ему, что ни для кого в жизни не делал исключений — не сделает и в этот раз. Сначала Гарри был в отчаянии, но вскоре на него накатила апатия. Внезапно ему стало совершенно безразлично, отправят его на комиссию или нет. Простыни в спальне Снейпа пропитались его потом, и Гарри осознал, что впервые в жизни у него появилось что-то по-настоящему важное. Теперь существовали только он и Снейп. И химия в этих отношениях была лишней. 

***

В начале мая какой-то шутник подкинул Снейпу на стул пакет с раздавленными бананами. Пакость была совершенно детская и безобидная — тем более, раскрытый пакет было сложно не заметить. Но взглянув на оставленный подарок, Снейп побелел, как полотно. 

— Что за фигня, — нахмурился Гарри, разглядывая изувеченные фрукты. — Они и правда думали, что ты на это попадешься? Идиоты. 

Брезгливо приподняв пакет за ручки, он бросил его в мусорное ведро. 

— У кого-то с юмором хуже, чем у меня с химией. 

— Это не шутка, — Снейп обхватил себя руками, словно ему было холодно, — Малфой дал мне время на раздумья, и оно подходит к концу. Это предупреждение. 

— Какое еще предупреждение? 

Лицо Снейпа исказила знакомая насмешливо-глумливая гримаса.

— Отправитель был несомненно вдохновлен моими мемуарами. Это напоминание о моих сексуальных геройствах. 

— Что за геройства?

— Ты просил не посвящать тебя в подробности. 

— Расскажи. Я... тебя не осуждаю. 

Снейп фыркнул. 

— Можно подумать, от твоего осуждения что-то изменится. 

Он затащил Гарри в преподавательскую каморку и захлопнул дверь. Внутри сразу стало тускло. Гарри отчетливо видел, как у окна в луче света кружатся пылинки. 

— У меня был клиент, — обыденно начал Снейп, включая электрический чайник, — который любил фрукты. Вот только ел он их весьма странным способом... Ему нравилось доставать их из прямой кишки партнера и кормить таким же образом своих любовников. 

Гарри едва удержался, чтобы не ахнуть. Мысль о том, что Снейп когда-то засовывал банановую мякоть себе в задницу, а потом выталкивал ее другому мужчине в рот, казалась запредельной. Это было уже на грани отвращения и... изощренного восторга. От услышанного живот скрутило чувствительным спазмом, сгибы на локтях и коленях вспотели. 

— Он мог развлекаться так часами. Иногда приходилось обслуживать его друзей, и тогда я полдня ползал на коленях, весь липкий от сока и засохшей спермы... Что такое? Тебе плохо?

Снейп быстро подошел к Гарри и схватил его за плечи, очевидно боясь, что тот упадет в обморок. 

— Тебе не хватает воздуха? Ты весь красный!

Гарри сглотнул и... беззастенчиво просунул руку ему под жилетку.

— Ах, вот оно в чем дело, — Снейп хмыкнул, грубо сжимая пальцами выпуклость у Гарри на джинсах. — Нравятся фантазии старых извращенцев?

Не отвечая, Гарри жестко впился ему в рот, принуждая разомкнуть губы. Снейп сопротивлялся секунды две — не больше. Затем смял губы Гарри в ответном поцелуе, властно придерживая его голову. Некоторое время они яростно обжимались у стола, пока в один момент Снейп решительно не отстранился.

— Не здесь.

Гарри не желал повиноваться. Он заполошно дышал и упрямо притягивал его к себе, не давая высвободиться. Тогда Снейп наклонился к его лицу и язвительно прошептал:

— В результате каких реакций образуются функциональные производные карбоновых кислот?

— Э-э... Нуклеофильного присоединения?

Снейп закатил глаза.

— Пошел вон.

Гарри широко ухмыльнулся, признавая свое поражение, и выполнил приказ. 

*** 

— Ты не виноват в том, что клиенты делали с тобой за деньги.

Снейп сидел под вечер на своей кухне и меланхолично курил. Он вообще много курил в последнее время — будто после происшествия с дневником его хрупкое здоровье, о котором он беспокоился долгие годы, перестало его интересовать. 

— Неужели? В таком случае, когда Малфой будет расклеивать ксерокопии моих грехов по студенческому общежитию, попроси его приписать «Снейп не виноват, он делал это за деньги». Искренне верю, что это спасет мою репутацию.

— Но почему ты ничего не предпримешь? Почему не пойдешь в полицию?

— Я уже говорил, почему нет смысла идти в полицию. Тем более, что я им скажу? Студент похитил дневник с моими грязными секретами, дайте мне ордер на обыск? Даже если бы я и получил его, сомневаюсь, что Малфой хранит такую реликвию в своей комнате. 

— Но если он и правда сделает это, его привлекут к ответственности! Все же будут знать, что это был он!

— А мне-то что до его ответственности? — с отвращением выплюнул Снейп. — Думаешь, меня утешит его штраф после того, как весь колледж узнает, что я был конченной блядью?!

Гарри не нашелся, что ответить. Пожалуй, публичный позор был и вправду хуже любого уголовного наказания. Что делать в этой ситуации, он не знал.

— Ты ни в чем не виноват, — тихо повторил он, подходя к Снейпу и опускаясь перед ним на корточки. — Ты был беден. Тебе нужны были деньги. Те люди... они относились к тебе, как к вещи. То, что тебе приходилось делать по их прихоти — это их вина. 

— Кому какое дело до моих мотивов, — Снейп встал и открыл форточку, чтобы проветрить кухню. — Ты считаешь меня жертвой, но это не так. Я всегда был испорченным, и порой мне нравилось то... что со мной делали. 

— Но как такое может нравится?..

— Ты еще слишком юн и неопытен и не знаешь, что люди получают удовольствие от совершенно разных, иногда немыслимых вещей. Я играл в подобные игры не только с клиентами, но и с любовниками. Мне нравилось чувствовать себя плохим, нравилось подчиняться.

— Как это? 

— А вот так.

Снейп подошел к изумленному Гарри вплотную, обхватил его лицо ладонями и прошептал:

— Помнишь, что ты сказал мне на посвяте?

— Нет, — тут же чистосердечно признался Гарри. — Я был пьян в стельку и ничего не помню.

— Ты сказал «Отсоси мне». 

Несколько мгновений Гарри усиленно соображал, а затем вспыхнул от стыда.

— Прости, мне очень жаль. Я правда не хотел...

— Тс-с... Я не об этом. 

Неожиданно Снейп опустился перед ним на колени и, взяв его руку в свою, поцеловал раскрытую ладонь. 

— Скажи мне это еще раз. И я сделаю тебе приятно.

Гарри ощутил, что в горле встает ком. Да, он уже практиковал со Снейпом многое, но до этого момента все было иначе. Само собой, естественно. Озвучить свои желания или дать названия тому, чем они занимались, было как-то... неловко. Гарри замялся, но затем все же выдавил:

— От-отсоси... мне. М?

Вышло неубедительно. Гарри окончательно стушевался и покраснел от стыда. Снейп погладил его по ноге. 

— Не нужно просить, — мягко пояснил он, облизнув губы. — Это своего рода игра. Она заключается в том, что ты доминируешь. Прикажи мне. 

Гарри подумал, что не силен в подобных играх, но решил проявить усердие. Стараясь не показаться грубым, он погладил Снейпа по голове и коротко приказал:

— Отсоси мне. 

Проворные пальцы с готовностью расстегнули ширинку и стянули белье, обнажив пах. Гарри посмотрел вниз и с досадой закусил губу: член безучастно висел между ног и похоже, не желал играть в игры. Снейп осторожно погрузил его в рот (Гарри вдруг пожалел, что не подмылся утром) и начал несильно посасывать. Ощущения были странными. Поначалу Гарри не чувствовал ничего, кроме влажного тепла, и даже заволновался, что у него не встанет. Но Снейп явно знал, что делать. Обнажив головку, он прикоснулся к ней кончиком языка и стал нежно облизывать. От чувствительной ласки Гарри вздрогнул. Член быстро налился кровью. Ощущения обострились, и Гарри несдержанно толкнулся пару раз вперед. Снейп понял его без слов и стал стимулировать член быстрее. Не сознавая, что делает, Гарри по наитию схватил его за волосы и стал направлять его голову в своем ритме. Несколько раз он слегка переусердствовал и скользнул членом слишком глубоко в горло. Снейп подавился и попытался вырваться; из глаз у него потекли слезы. Гарри стер их пальцем, погладив Снейпа по щеке, и они продолжили. 

Чем сильнее распалялся Гарри, тем меньше заботился о комфорте любовника. Снейп все чаще кашлял и давился, по подбородку у него текла слюна. Это безумно заводило. Предчувствуя близкий финал, Гарри на мгновение оттолкнул его.

— Я скоро кончу, — тяжело дыша, сообщил он. — Ты не хочешь, чтобы...

— Я проглочу, все нормально.

Губы Снейпа вновь сомкнулись вокруг члена, а головка уперлась в глотку. Крепко прижав его голову к себе, Гарри начал безжалостно вбиваться Снейпу в горло. Снизу раздался стон и сдавленные хрипы. От этих звуков Гарри блаженно вздрогнул, зажмурился и кончил.

Чтобы пережить сладостные судороги, ему пришлось опереться на стол у себя за спиной. Когда же он вновь открыл глаза, Снейп сидел перед ним на полу и вытирал под глазами мокрые дорожки. Убедившись, что момент оргазма миновал, он легко поцеловал член Гарри у основания и собственноручно натянул на него белье. 

— Как видишь, иногда грубость тоже может быть возбуждающей.

Опустив взгляд, Гарри увидел, что ширинка Снейпа вздымается от его собственного члена. 

— Хочешь, я тебе тоже?... — робко предложил он, указав на нее кивком.

— Не сегодня.

Снейп поднялся на ноги и отряхнул колени. 

— Что такое? — настороженно спросил он, заметив, что Гарри отрешенно уставился в стену и о чем-то задумался. — Не понравилось?

— Понравилось, — тихо отозвался тот и запнулся. Через минуту все же выдавил:

— Но ведь Малфой хочет от тебя того же. 

— Ошибаешься, — Снейп достал расческу и резкими движениями начал приглаживать растрепанные волосы. — Единственное, чего хочет Малфой — так это моего унижения. Секс по взаимному согласию и секс в качестве расплаты — это не одно и то же. Малфой желает превратить его в акт публичного позора. 

— Вонючий ублюдок. И когда он обещал опубликовать дневник, если ты не согласишься?

Снейп потянулся за очередной сигаретой.

— Послезавтра.

— Что?! — Гарри вскочил на ноги, словно вместо стула под ним внезапно оказалась раскаленная решетка. — И ты так спокойно об этом говоришь?!

— А что предложишь мне делать? Лежать и плакать?

— Нужно что-то делать! Ты не можешь этого допустить! У тебя есть план?

— Нет. 

— Черт! — Гарри забегал по кухне, нервно кусая губы. — Нужно как-то его остановить!

Вдруг он остановился, пораженный нехорошей догадкой.

— Северус, — начал он плаксиво, — ты ведь не собираешься... давать ему то, что он хочет?

Снейп, окутанный белым вонючим дымом, мрачно молчал. 

— Только не говори, что ты всерьез собрался унижаться перед Малфоем и его дружками...

— А у меня есть выбор? — прорычал он и злобно утопил окурок в жестяной банке. — А как бы поступил ты, если бы выбирал между частичным и тотальным позором?

— Я... я не знаю. 

Гарри прижался лбом к оконному стеклу и закрыл глаза. Мысль, что Снейп будет заниматься сексом с кем-то кроме него, казалась хуже смерти. Что кто-то будет вновь дотрагиваться до него своими грязными руками и принуждать делать то, чего он не хочет. Это было преступно, жестоко и неправильно. Снейп был раздавлен собственным бессилием. И у Гарри не было ни малейшей идеи, как прекратить это. Ни единственной идеи... кроме одной. 

В его сознании стремительно зрел отчаянный, безумный план. Он сулил Гарри много бед, но его это не страшило. 

— Мне пора идти, — вдруг сказал он с какой-то новой решимостью. — У меня дела. 

— Прекрасная мысль, — Снейп метнул на него из угла подозрительный взгляд. — Если помнишь, завтра у тебя годовой зачет. 

— Плевать я на него хотел, — огрызнулся Гарри. — У меня все равно нет допуска к экзамену. 

Он вышел на улицу. Медленно сгущались весенние сумерки. Время было самое подходящее, но надо было спешить. Первым делом Гарри добежал до телефона в учебном корпусе и быстро набрал номер. 

— Студенческое общежитие! — рявкнул Филч. — Говорите!

— Добрый вечер, сэр! — пробасил Гарри чужим голосом. — Могу я услышать Драко? Драко Малфоя. 

— Кто его спрашивает? — старик закашлялся. 

Гарри подождал, пока закончится приступ, и без запинки соврал:

— Это его кузен Дерек. Из Майами. 

Как он и ожидал, Филчу подобные сведения ни о чем не говорили, и тот недовольно буркнул:

— Сейчас. 

Послышался глухой удар, словно телефонную трубку бросили на стол, и шаги удаляющегося завхоза. Гарри с нетерпением переминался с ноги на ногу, гадая сработает ли его блеф. «Сейчас» длилось минут пять, не меньше. В концов ленивый голос произнес:

— Что-то не припомню, чтобы у меня были родственники в Майами. 

Гарри набрал побольше воздуха и с притворным дружелюбием затараторил:

— Эй, Драко, расслабься, это я, Гарри Поттер. 

— Как мило. Что за детские игры, Поттер?

— Слушай, я по делу, — Гарри почувствовал, что у него вспотели ладони, — тебя еще интересует компромат на Снейпа? Я кое-что нашел у него в кабинете. Это... это просто что-то!

— Неужели? — голос на другом конце изменился. В нем послышались нотки любопытства. — И что же это? Что ты нашел?

— Фото. И на них... ну то самое, о чем ты говорил! — самозабвенно врал Гарри, накручивая на палец телефонный провод.

— Да ладно... Зайдешь ко мне в комнату? 

— Они э-э... спрятаны. В одном надежном месте. Если хочешь, приходи на поляну в десять часов. Ставлю сотню баксов, ты будешь в шоке, — с этими словами Гарри повесил трубку. 

Теперь все зависело от того, заглотит ли Малфой наживку. Боясь столкнуться с ним в общежитии, Гарри натянул капюшон на лицо и прошмыгнул к себе на этаж. В комнате он выудил из-под шкафа кусок старой обломанной кочерги, которой они с Роном обычно доставали из-под кровати закинутые туда вещи. Кочерга была коротка и совершенно неудобная для битья. Но ничего получше под рукой не оказалось. Гарри вытащил из шкафа бельевую майку и крепко намотал на чугунную ручку. Затем погасил свет и сел у окна ждать. 

Долгое время на площадке перед окнами было пусто. Гарри нервно грыз ногти, думая, что Малфой его раскусил. Но нет. 

Без четверти десять Драко появился внизу и, оглянувшись, уверенно куда-то направился. Гарри проследил, как тот скрылся за стеной преподавательского корпуса, а затем вскочил и бросился следом. Спускаясь по лестнице, он спрятал кочергу под куртку.

Пока Гарри шел до парка, он думал лишь об одном — как нанести удар. Малфой был выше, но вряд ли сильнее: его изящные худые руки были не предназначены для драки. Гарри не желал его калечить. Он хотел лишь одного: запугать его до смерти. Раз уж Малфой не захотел оставить Снейпа в покое по-хорошему, Гарри его заставит. Даже если ему придется сделать Малфою очень больно. 

От адреналина тело стало пружинистым и легким. Лицо запылало от прилившей крови. На лесной дорожке Гарри вытащил из-за пазухи кочергу и направился вперед. Он старался идти быстро, чтобы не задумываться о том, что делает. Он старался ступать бесшумно, чтобы не дай бог, не привлечь чьего-нибудь постороннего внимания. Потому вздрогнул, когда где-то рядом хрустнула ветка. 

Гарри замер как вкопанный и обернулся. Он едва не вскрикнул, когда обнаружил, как за спиной вырастает черная тень. 

— Кто здесь? — хрипло гаркнул он в темноту и замахнулся орудием возмездия. 

«Тень» вскинула руки и до боли знакомый голос произнес:

— Успокойся. Это всего лишь я.

Лицо Снейпа было окутано мраком, но Гарри не нужно было видеть лица, чтобы узнать его.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — изумился он, пряча кочергу за спину. 

Снейп бесшумно приблизился.

— Видел, как ты пошел вслед за Малфоем в лес. И решил узнать, что ты задумал.

— Ничего! Уходи, это только мое дело!

— Гарри, — Снейп крепко схватил его за запястье и притянул к себе. Гарри ощутил на щеке его теплое дыхание. — Оно того не стоит. Поверь мне. 

Гарри попытался вырваться, но ничего не вышло. Внезапно на глаза навернулись слезы.

— Можешь относиться ко мне как угодно, — с трудом выговорил он, дрожа от волнения, — но я никому не позволю тебя использовать, слышишь? Ты больше не беззащитен.

— И это то, что должно меня защитить? — Снейп осторожно вынул оружие у Гарри из рук. — Ты хоть представляешь, чем может обернуться для нас твое рыцарство? Уж поверь, есть вещи похуже позора.

— И что же, например?

— Например, тюрьма. У Малфоя влиятельный отец — ему будет достаточно пары синяков, чтобы упечь тебя туда. И тогда тебе придется забыть о нормальной работе, о будущем. Ты загубишь свою жизнь.

— Но я не могу иначе! У меня... у меня нет ничего дороже тебя. И если ты выполнишь желание Малфоя... я просто не вынесу этого.

Сломленный ревностью и бессилием, Гарри заплакал. Он отказывался верить, что не было никакого выхода, и ненавидел себя за то, что не мог его найти. Сильные руки ласково и покровительственно обняли его, и Гарри оказался прижат лицом к теплой, пахнущей одеколоном шее. 

— Гарри, — Снейп почти дотронулся губами до мочки его уха, — поверь, ты тоже очень дорог для меня. Не сомневайся, я все улажу. Я поговорю с Малфоем, предложу подать на апелляцию. Он получит стипендию и через пару лет закончит колледж. Ты доучишься без судебных разбирательств. Я продолжу работать. Все будет хорошо. 

Эти слова пролились на израненную душу Гарри, как спасительный целебный бальзам. Все выходило так восхитительно... просто. Гарри крепко прижал Снейпа к себе и заплакал еще сильней, но уже не от отчаяния, а от любви, благодарности и внезапного восторженного облегчения. Он до сих пор не мог поверить: Северус нашел выход. 

— А... т-ты правда сумеешь его убедить?

— Я постараюсь, — Снейп мягко, но настойчиво отстранил Гарри от себя и вложил злополучную кочергу ему в руку. — Возвращайся обратно. Я сам поговорю с Малфоем. 

— Но как ты объяснишь ему, почему пришел вместо меня?..

— Скажу, что поймал тебя после отбоя и обещал нажаловаться декану, если сию же минуту не вернешься в общежитие. 

Гарри хрюкнул сквозь слезы.

— Очень на тебя похоже. 

Он в нерешительности топтался на месте, желая сказать что-то еще, но Снейп, кажется, торопился.

— Иди, — властно приказал он, легко толкнув Гарри в плечо. — Малфой не будет ждать вечно. Увидимся завтра.

Каким-то внутренним чувством Гарри понял, что должен подчиниться. Что должен дать Снейпу шанс все наладить. И потому лишь коротко кивнул и без единого слова пошел обратно, радуясь всем сердцем, что его затея не удалась.

***

Утром на химию Гарри не явился. В обеденный перерыв, он просочился в каморку за аудиторией и плотно закрыл за собой дверь.

— Где тебя носит?! — Снейп накинулся на него с порога, едва не разлив чай и роняя изо рта хлебные крошки. — Я все утро проставлял ведомости! Табель принес?

Гарри вздохнул. 

— Я не за этим. Просто хотел узнать... Тебе удалось договориться вчера с Малфоем?

Снейп сел обратно и отхлебнул чай. 

— Ему назначат апелляцию после экзаменов. Если он ответит на все вопросы, ему исправят оценку, и он получит стипендию. 

— Недурно... И что тогда? Он оставит тебя в покое?

— Да. По крайней мере, обещал, — Снейп был спокоен как удав. У Гарри отлегло от сердца.

— Слава богу, все разрешилось, — он упал на ближайший стул, не скрывая облегчения. — Как хорошо, что ты нашел компромисс! Если бы Малфой выполнил свою угрозу, я бы наверное с ума сошел!

К его удивлению Снейп вовсе не выглядел радостным. 

— Что-то я до сих не вижу твоего табеля, — процедил он, что-то размашисто подписывая. Гарри замялся.

— Зачем он тебе? Я не пойду на экзамен, ты же знаешь, — он смущенно вытащил из сумки слегка помятый лист бумаги. — Мне уже не избавиться от долгов. 

Снейп молча вырвал табель у него из рук и положил перед собой. 

— Что-то ты не выглядишь довольным, — обеспокоенно заметил Гарри. — Мне казалось, что перемирие с Малфоем должно тебя порадовать.

— С чего бы мне радоваться? — неприкрыто огрызнулся тот. — Меня по-прежнему шантажируют! Я вынужден делать то, чего не желаю. 

— Но теперь мы хотя бы обойдемся малой кровью...

— Мы? Не припомню, чтобы ты вообще имел к этому отношение! 

Гарри ощутил себя так, будто ему дали пощечину. 

— Ну да, — тихо сказал он после недолгого молчания. — Я ведь всего лишь тебя тебя люблю. Разве это имеет какое-то значение?

— Прости, — Снейп повернулся с раскаянием во взгляде. — Я просто чертовски устал от всего этого. Не могу поверить, что когда-нибудь этот абсурд закончится...

— Но он закончится. Все встанет на свои места. И мы как и прежде будем проводить время вместе. 

«Если, конечно, меня не отчислят... » - угрюмо добавил про себя Гарри. 

Вместо ответа Снейп что-то черкнул в учебном табеле и протянул его обратно. Гарри не поверил глазам.

— Ты... ты подписал мне допуск к экзамену!

— Постарайся сдать выше «D», — Снейп снова склонился над столом и погрузился в работу. 

Все еще не веря, что такое могло случиться, Гарри тенью переместился к двери. 

— Спасибо, — одними губами произнес он. Снейп, конечно же, не услышал.

Вечером Гарри засыпал с восторженной мыслью, что все наконец наладилось. Будто на него свалилось внезапное счастье, которое у Гарри никто уже не сможет отнять. Он думал о будущем, где они с Северусом обязательно будут вместе. А после ему снились легкие красочные сны. 

На утро Гарри чувствовал себя прекрасно отдохнувшим. Он не спеша одевался, завтракал и, пожалуй, впервые за долгое время с удовольствием собирался на занятия. 

Было еще рано, до начала занятий оставалось минут сорок. Стояло теплое свежее утро. Гарри слонялся по двору, невысоко подбрасывая учебник по матанализу. Рядом в курилке топталась группа парней. Гарри не знал их, и потому не обратил особого внимания. Двор постепенно наполнялся говором и суетой: студенты собирались к первой паре. Какой-то парень подбежал курящим старшекурсникам.

— Эй, Брэд, у нас херня. Через десять минут баскетбол, а парни не могут попасть в раздевалку. 

Гарри скучающе окинул его взглядом.

— Что значит «не могут»? — сплюнул один из старшекурсников. — Разучились к концу колледжа пользоваться ключами? 

— Нет, дверь заблокирована. Говорят, будто преподаватель закрылся там с учеником.

— Пиздежь. Нахера кому-то из преподов запираться в раздевалке? 

— Вот в том-то и вопрос! Там уже целая толпа собралась. Мистер Гибсон послал Филча за болгаркой. Сейчас замок будут резать.

— Да ты гонишь. А кто заперся-то? 

— Хуй знает. Но говорят, будто Снейп с кем-то из младших.

Сердце Гарри пропустило удар. А затем забилось от волнения в два раза быстрее. 

— Опа, — один из парней присвистнул. — А это уже интересно. Погнали туда. Все равно у нас урок по расписанию. 

Приросший к месту Гарри проводил их взглядом, а затем, очнувшись, побежал вслед за ними. Где-то внутри него, как свирепые штормовые волны, нарастала разрушительная тревога, из-за которой он не мог трезво мыслить и отдавать себе отчет. Гарри бежал к спортзалу с единственной целью: убедиться, что произошло недоразумение. Что незнакомый парень ошибся — Снейп никогда не приходил сюда со студентами и не запирался с ними наедине. 

Еще на входе в спортзал он услышал шум, который доносился изнутри. В узком коридоре было не протолкнуться. Девушки с любопытством выглядывали из женской раздевалки, а парни оглушительно галдели перед входом в свою. Они ругались, хохотали и яростно долбили в дверь. 

— Че происходит? — спросил кто-то из новоприбывших. 

— Да там походу препод студентку шпилит!..

— Брехня все это! Наверняка Филч просто ключи потерял...

— Ага, ну конечно! Я своими глазами видел, как они сюда заходили! Снейп и какая-то вертихвостка — в плащике.

— Че орете? Сейчас копы приедут и разберутся. 

Изнемогая от дурного предчувствия, Гарри протиснулся к эпицентру свалки и остервенело подергал ручку. 

— Ты че, самый умный что ли? — тут же набросились на него сзади. — Мы тут уже полчаса стоим, не видишь?

— Я там кроссовки забыл, — тупо отмазался Гарри, чувствуя нарастающую панику. Он едва сдерживался, чтобы не завыть. 

— Никуда не денутся твои кроссовки. Щас не до них, смекаешь?

— А ну разойдитесь! — со стороны к двери пробирался преподаватель физкультуры; за ним по пятам шел завхоз. — Я сказал, отошли все! Сейчас искры полетят! 

Передние ряды сделали пару шагов назад и уплотнились, но расходиться никто и не думал.

— Может подождать полицию? — неуверенно спросил Филч, просовывая диск в щель.

— Так она уже здесь! — крикнул кто-то из толпы, и Гарри, повернувшись, увидел двух копов, которые медленно прокладывали себе путь и уже с утра выглядели уставшими. 

— Я могу начинать, сержант? — торжественно прокряхтел Филч, с трудом удерживая инструмент в трясущихся руках. 

Сдвинув фуражку на затылок, полицейский привалился к стене и снисходительно махнул ему рукой. 

— Начинайте.

Болгарка взвизгнула, и из-под локтя Филча вырвался первый сноп огненных искр. Запахло раскаленным металлом, и все замерли. Гарри, не отрываясь, следил за работающим завхозом и обреченно ждал. На мгновение ему показалось, что он стоит не в коридоре спортзала, а на центральной площади перед эшафотом, куда через мгновение приведут преступника и казнят. Гарри видел, как изнывает от любопытства бессердечная публика и с каким нетерпением ждет расправы. Сознание услужливо нарисовало то, что произойдет через минуту, и сердце Гарри замерло от боли. Ему хотелось закричать, наброситься на глупых парней с кулаками или хотя бы выбежать отсюда вон. Но он продолжал стоять и смотреть, как никогда ощущая свою никчемность и бессилие.

Последняя преграда исчезла с коротким металлическим звоном, и Филч, скручивая провод, отошел от двери. На пол медленно опустилось облако дыма, от которого глаза наполнились слезами. Поигрывая наручниками, копы подошли к раздевалке и распахнули дверь. Через секунду в проем протиснулись более дюжины голов. Толпа испустила ошеломленный вздох, затем раздались шепотки, и кто-то негромко присвистнул. 

На полу сидел Снейп. Он прижимал ладонь к окровавленному носу и шумно дышал ртом. Его глаза опухли от слез, на белом кафеле валялись черные вырванные волосы. Пуговиц на вороте рубашки не было; по голой шее и груди текло что-то мокрое. 

У противоположной стены, глядя исподлобья, стояли Малфой, Крэбб и Гойл. Потные и растрепанные, они опасливо жались друг к другу и скалились, как загнанные в угол шакалы. При виде копов глумливая ухмылка исчезла с их лиц, и члены карательного отряда побледнели от страха. 

Полицейские принялись за работу. Спустя минуту второкурсники стояли лицом к стене с заложенными за спину руками; на запястьях всех троих защелкнулись три пары наручников. Снейпу было приказано подняться и проследовать в участок. Тот долго пытался встать, но затекшие ноги не слушались. Его трясло как в лихорадке; Снейп упирался руками в пол, оставляя на светлой плитке кровавые отпечатки. Когда же ему все-таки удалось превозмочь слабость, он впервые поднял взгляд и обвел онемевшую толпу воспаленными глазами. На долю секунды его взгляд остановился на лице Гарри. В затуманенных болью зрачках мелькнуло узнавание. 

Гарри зажмурился. Он крепко сжал зубы, пытаясь таким образом остановить рвущийся наружу плач. От мысли, что Снейпа сейчас проведут мимо, его затошнило и начало ломать изнутри. Не в силах справиться с собой, он выпутался из тугого кольца тел и бросился наружу. 

Он бежал не останавливаясь до самого общежития и, поднимаясь по лестнице, перепрыгивал через ступеньку. От горя ему хотелось добраться до спасительной раковины и забиться в нее так глубоко, чтобы ни один отзвук из мира не долетал до него. Но увы, никакой раковины не существовало. Гарри заперся в комнате и рухнул на кровать. Ему казалось, что никакая подушка не сможет заглушить его рыданий, но к удивлению, слез не было. Он лежал в ледяном оцепенении, не в силах пошевелить и пальцем, и отупело наблюдал, как его мир раскалывается на части. 

***

Поздно вечером Гарри стоял под окнами преподавательского корпуса. В квартире Снейпа горел свет. Поднявшись на этаж, Гарри долго стучал в знакомую дверь, пока не заболели костяшки. Обессилев, он сполз по ней вниз на пол и прислонился к косяку. «Северус, прошу, открой!» — мысленно взмолился Гарри, надеясь, что тот каким-то образом его услышит. Но Снейп не открыл.

***

Утром Гарри вскочил ни свет ни заря от ужасного подозрения. Впервые он подумал о том, что после случившегося Снейп вполне мог наложить на себя руки. От мысли, что его Северус болтается в петле с неестественно вытянутой шеей, у Гарри потемнело в глазах. Задыхаясь от страха, он побежал в его квартиру, на этот раз намереваясь высадить дверь. Но делать этого не пришлось. 

В квартире Снейпа было пусто. Плотно запертые окна, задернутые портьеры в спальне, на кровати — голый матрас. Никого. Тишина. Ни разбросанных бумаг, ни немытых в раковине чашек. Словно Северус Снейп никогда и не жил здесь, никогда не пользовался этой казенной безликой мебелью. Гарри пошарил по шкафам и ящикам в поисках записки, но не нашел ничего, кроме пыли и мертвых бабочек на подоконнике. Надежда, что Снейп ставил хоть какую-то зацепку, растаяла. Гарри тихо вышел и затворил за собой дверь — теперь уже навсегда. 

***

Экзамены слились для Гарри в один долгий однообразный день. Все было как в тумане; он знал, что за окном началось лето, но не чувствовал тепла. 

Историю, случившуюся с преподавателем химии, неумолкаемо обсуждал весь колледж. Каким-то образом узнали о шантаже, и как ни странно студенты встали на сторону Снейпа, несмотря на антипатию, которую прежде к нему испытывали. Малфой и его дружки сидели в камере следственного изолятора в ожидании суда. По правде сказать, их судьба нисколько не волновала Гарри. Его боль была иной, и месть не смогла бы ее облегчить.

Поначалу он не мог простить Снейпа за ложь, которая разрушила их будущее. Ему казалось, что если бы в тот день, когда Гарри приходил к нему на кафедру, Снейп сказал правду, трагедию можно было бы предотвратить. Иногда ему казалось, что Снейп еще рядом и может его слышать, и тогда Гарри бросал ему в лицо горькие обвинения. Он мысленно кричал, что тот разрушил их отношения и лишился любви, которую Гарри был способен подарить. Ему казалось, что эти слова должны заставить Снейпа скорбеть и раскаиваться. Но наваждение проходило, и Гарри понимал, что он разговаривает с пустотой, и Снейпа больше нет рядом. 

Какое-то время он полагал, что их трагическое расставание стало для них обоих настоящим горем. Но спустя пару недель эта уверенность исчезла. Казалось, что после поспешного бегства Снейп вычеркнул Гарри из своей жизни вместе со всеми воспоминаниями об этом месте. Словно Гарри был всего лишь одной из страниц его сложной биографии, которую он просто перевернул. Думать об этом было нестерпимо больно. Гарри ощутил себя одним из многих мужчин, с которыми Снейп когда-либо спал и оставлял в прошлом. Именно это осознание его и раздавило.

Чувствуя себя глубоко несчастным и брошенным, Гарри смирился с тем, что теперь все точно кончено. Ему оставалось только одно. Постараться все забыть. 

***

Незадолго до окончания учебного года Гарри узнал, что тетя с дядей запланировали поездку в Санта-Круз, куда, разумеется, брали их с Дадли. Это была хорошая идея: смена обстановки требовалась Гарри, как воздух. Он был сыт по горло этим местом и хотел бы провести остаток лета как можно дальше отсюда. Пара недель у моря с родными могла бы отвлечь его от грустных мыслей.

В последний день учебы Гарри неожиданно пришло письмо. Оно было адресовано ему, но на конверте не было обратного адреса. С затаенной тревогой Гарри вытащил вдвое сложенный лист. 

«Дорогой Гарри,» — прочел он первые два слова, написанные до боли знакомым неровным почерком.

Горло сдавило спазмом. Гарри потребовалось мгновение, чтобы сделать судорожный вдох и продолжить читать.

«... возможно, ты не захочешь общаться со мной после того, что случилось. Я могу это понять. Знаю, что мои жалкие оправдания никак не смогут исправить ситуацию, но если ты готов их выслушать, вот тебе мое письмо.

Как ты уже догадался, Малфой не рассматривал никакого компромисса и просто-напросто хотел вытереть об меня ноги. Что ж, могу сказать, что ему удалось бы это в любом случае. Я не хотел, чтобы он обнародовал мой дневник. И одновременно не хотел впутывать в это дело тебя, потому и солгал тебе. У меня не было никакого выбора. Я был готов потерпеть несколько минут унижения (даже зная, что Малфой непременно об этом растреплет) ради будущего благополучия. Но унижение не ограничилось несколькими минутами, и мне пришлось испить эту чашу сполна. После позорных разбирательств в участке мне не оставалось ничего, как бежать, и я, разумеется, бежал. Моим пристанищем стал отель в соседнем городе, где я ночевал две недели, пока искал работу. После пережитого дерьма мне неожиданно улыбнулась удача. Изучая вакансии, я нашел место, которое показалось мне привлекательным, и написал работодателю. Спустя неделю мне пришел ответ. Я получил приглашение на скромную должность в международную исследовательскую лабораторию в Канаде. Пару дней назад я пересек границу и заселился в местечко под Ллойдминстером. Сегодня я подписал контракт на год работы. Головокружительную карьеру она мне не сулит, но я рад, что смогу спокойно заниматься любимым делом и не отвлекаться на студентов. Понятия не имею, что ждет меня впереди, и потому просто живу сегодняшним днем. Ллойдминстер — безликий, но опрятный город. Я бы даже сказал, что он достаточно хорош, чтобы провести здесь старость и умереть. Если ты когда-нибудь захочешь его посетить, я с удовольствием покажу его тебе. Прости за то, что сделал тебе больно. Через пару дней я переезжаю на новую квартиру. Если вдруг захочешь написать мне, вот мой адрес... »

Далее следовал почтовый индекс и адрес, по которому где-то в Канаде можно было найти Снейпа. 

Гарри аккуратно сложил письмо несколько раз, сунул его в карман и задумался. В углу комнаты стоял собранный чемодан. Пора было выходить, чтобы успеть на поезд. Немного посидев, Гарри решительно взял свои вещи и отправился на вокзал. И уже там, за несколько минут до отправления поезда он настрочил короткую сдержанную записку. Перечитав написанное дважды, Гарри сунул записку в конверт, который бросил затем в почтовый ящик. 

«Дорогие тетя и дядя! Простите, что не смогу поехать с вами в этом году в Санта-Круз. Я решил провести несколько недель у друга в Канаде. Желаю вам отличного отпуска, увидимся в августе. С любовью, Гарри.»


End file.
